


It is what it is

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Harry, Kidnapping, Louis is the Prime Ministers son, M/M, Older Harry, Stalking, Younger Louis, add more tags later, securityguard harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the outside 21 year old Louis Tomlinson, the Prime Minister's youngest child and only son has the perfect life. On the inside its a different story.</p><p>Harry Syles is The Prime Ministers main Bodyguard, when Louis is threatened and his life is put in danger Harry is assigned to protect Louis.</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STORIES THEY ARE MINE AND COMPLETELY COPYWIRTED TO JOT COPY MY STORIES</p><p>When the threats become even more sinister and Louis and Harry start to develop feelings for each other, things become dangerous for them both. Can they make it work between them? will their feelings for each other get in the way? They say love is blind but it is what it is.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I'm back, this is my new fanfic. I won't be able to post everyday but I will do my best to keep up a quick schedule. Anyway enjoy and let me know your thoughts xo

LOUIS POV

I stare out the window of the limousine, The rain has slowed up for the evening but the chill inside the car is predominantly present. My mother and father sit opposite me in all their elegance and sophistication, their main security guard Harry Styles sits beside them. His chocolate brown curls hang loose around his gorgeous face and his beautiful green eyes stare out the window, ever the professional and obviously trying to ignore the tense atmosphere inside the car. He is, unbeknownst to him, the reason for this whole mess. The reason I refuse to make eye contact with my parents, I've been ignoring them for two days. 

"Louis can we talk about this please" My father asks, his tone pleading and completely out of character for him.

I bring my gaze away from the dull grey sky's of London and rest my eyes on my fathers straight face. I sigh heavily.

"What do you want to talk about? I'm Gay I can't help it, it's not something I chose to be. I understand you're disappointed and disgusted but I can't change who I am" I state matter of factly.

My mother looks uncomfortable and my dad sighs over-dramatically. I turn away from them and fiddle with my stupid tie that's hanging uncomfortably around my neck, I'm supposed to show up to some charity event full of media and important officials and act like my life isn't coming crashing down around me. My so called perfect life is anything but, as the only son of the prime minister of the U.K. I supposedly have a life envied by many. Money and servants at my beck and call, the outside world has been drawn into my life, unwillingly on my part and I'm made out to be this perfect 21 year old who has his life completely on track, I've somehow become England's golden boy and it drives me crazy. Don't get me wrong, I'm so thankful for what my life has given me and the opportunities I've had have been incredible. I've been able to travel from a young age and have been exposed to such a wide variety of life experiences. It all comes at a price though, I've had to live up to my parents perfect expectations, learn how to act a certain way in public and it gets so tiring. I feel like I've lost who I am and sometimes I just feel like I'm drowning and can't break the surface, no matter how hard I try. I've just graduated university with my fathers choice of a degree in economics, I however have no idea, or desire to do anything with it. 

My older sisters Charlotte and Felicity are the epitome of perfect in my parents eyes. Felicity at the tender age of 24 is a paediatrician and graduated her class with top honours, she is a lot like my mum, quiet, a modest achiever. She has long wavy dark hair and has a striking appearance, she has a fiancé and will be married to Luke next year. My oldest sister Charlotte is a married high class lawyer and at 27 has made a very high profile resume for herself. Her husband James is also a lawyer and we get along great, I'm really close to Charlotte and she was the first person I told about me being gay, she was so supportive, unlike my parents who are absolutely flipping shit. 

For some reason the public and the social scene have always been interested in my personal life and following my every move as the prime ministers son. Apparently the public won't take well to the news of my sexuality. My parents, although supportive of my choices, don't want me coming out to the public. To say I'm upset is an understatement, I'm feeling ashamed of who I am, not good enough for my parents. I don't want to put them through any embarrassment, but I just want to be me.

"Louis, I don't want to fight about this, I don't want you to for a second, think that I'm disgusted or ashamed of you. You are my son and I will support you and your choices in life. It is however not something the public will take lightly" my father tells me in his gentle voice. 

"I know dad but I just......" I can't find the words to explain how I feel.

"I know son, I understand Louis please believe me I do, I just want you to be happy but this can't go public Louis" he tells me.

"Why? Because your career will be ruined? Because deep down you are embarrassed to have a gay son?" I ask cynically.

"Louis Tomlinson, I don't care how upset you are you will not speak to your father like that" my mother scolds me.

I sigh and look back out the window, I can see Harry tense up awkwardly as he tries not to listen to our conversation. 

I'm not ashamed of who I am, but I've only just recently come to terms with the fact that I like men. I have known since I was 18 but I denied it for two years. The first time I laid eyes on my fathers 26 year old head security guard Harry Styles, my mouth went dry and my stomach erupted in butterflies.... I knew then I was truly gay. The way I would watch him and the way he walked, the way he dominated a room and how I wanted to kiss his full pink lips and run my hands through his unruly hair. I tried to pretend I wasn't attracted to him, I brought a few girls home, tried to date them but nothing was serious, I've had sex with two girls and it just didn't feel right. 

I have an extreme crush on Harry but he is and always has been professional, he is six years my senior and would never find me attractive and he would never risk his job for me. Harry, I know is gay but is a lot more experienced than me. I haven't gone any further than kissing with a guy and I really really embarrassingly, wouldn't know the first thing about gay sex let alone how it works. All I know is that I'm very much attracted to men and their muscles and I'm very very much attracted to Harry.

Harry although quite young, is secret service trained and is one of the best in his field. My dad didn't hire him lightly, he was chosen for his impeccable credentials and training. Although he looks quite un intimidating, I've seen him in action and was left in awe as he brought an entire group of Middle aged men to their knees begging for mercy.

We pull up outside the event and there are lots and lots of important people about, as well as media and journalist's to face on the red carpet. 

"Alright Louis, we will discuss this later,Jeremy and William are waiting outside the car for you" my dad tells me.

This is how it always goes. Jeremy and William are my two security details, they never leave my side and watch my every god forsaken move. They are nice guys though, they don't say too much, they are in their early 30's and have been with me for the past 7 years so I know them well. I still don't like the fact that I'm followed everywhere I go and I have no privacy except when I'm in the bathroom, even then they wait outside and when I sleep there is someone always outside my room. 

I sigh as my door is opened for me, my parents will do the block again in the car before walking the red carpet together, I have to face the gauntlet alone. I'm used to the media though and I know how to talk the talk, I've been trained all my life for it, but the fakeness and the constant questions and intrusion into my life are starting to take their toll. 

I stand up out of the car and instantly the flashes are going off. I pull my black Armani suit jacket tighter around me and begin to walk into the event. William and Jeremy flank me instantly, I'm being yelled at from all different directions. 

"Louis can we get a picture?" 

"Louis where is your date?"

"Smile Louis, we love you" 

The usual things are yelled at me and after 10 minutes of posing for photos and interviews, Jeremy comes over to me and leads me towards the entrance to the big ball room. As I'm coming up the steps I hear one of the photographers yell at me and for some reason I hear him over the loud crowd and clicks of the cameras.

"Louis, is it true you are gay?" 

I stop frozen in my tracks, for some reason that comment has got to me and I turn around to face the journalist. I see him in the crowd, he would be in his late 40's and balding he is staring at me with a smirk on his lips that I would just like to wipe right off his ugly smug face.

"What did you just say?" I ask disbelievingly as I move closer.

I see him smile at me.

"I said Master Louis.....are.you.gay?" He says smugly. 

I go to walk even closer to him but William puts his arm across my chest.

"I'm sorry Lou, but your father wants you inside as soon as possible, doesn't like you out in the open for too long" William tells me sympathetically. 

I sigh and look up into his face. William is a martial arts expert with sharp brown eyes, short brown hair and muscles that would give van dam a run for his money. 

"I just...," I start.

"I'm sorry Lou, Your fathers orders" Jeremy then interrupts. 

Jeremy is about the same size as William with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks like a nice guy but he can be ruthless and cold more often than not.

I'm beginning to get led off in the opposite direction, I turn around to look over my shoulder to face the journalist again, but when I try to find him in the crowd he is gone. My father will be really angry if anything gets out about my sexuality. I turn around in my guards arms and continue to walk inside. As soon as I make it to the warmth of the room I'm handed a drink, Champagne. William and Jeremy hang back about three feet but will hover over me all night. I begin making my way into the room to mingle, I put on my best fake smile and turn on my charm. Three hours, I think to myself. Just get through three hours of this torture, three hours and then you can leave.


	2. Chapter 2

LOUIS POV

The event is undoubtably boring and I find myself migrating to the corner an hour into mingling, I'm just not up to keeping up the act for much longer. My parents have stolen the limelight anyway much to my relief and I find a seat at a table out of the way just watching the party and all the people. My eyes tend to drift to Harry and I try to subtly watch him as he scans the room for possible threats, I'm sure he doesn't even realise how many people are looking at him in awe, the girls around look like they want to jump his bones. It makes me jealous for some reason and I end up getting more frustrated. I sip slowly on my drink when two dainty hands fall across my eyes.

"What are you doing all the way over here darling" Charlottes voice rings in my ears.

She smiles at me as she takes the seat next to me, her perfectly done hair and nails are a must for these events. Her elegant sapphire dress shimmers in the light as she sits down with grace and perfection. She takes my hand in hers and looks me in the eyes.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while" I tell her honestly.

Her bright eyes sparkle back at me with all the love in the world.

"I understand darling I do, but don't you think you owe it to yourself to be happy. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks here Louis, just be yourself, no one can expect any more of you" she tells me.

"You make it sound so easy Lotts, I feel trapped like I'm hiding everything that's truly me and I can feel myself breaking" I say.

She smiles at me sympathetically.

"I understand this must be so hard for you Louis, just hang in there and remember that I'm always here for you okay, so is Fizz, anything you ever need just ask" she says so lovingly towards me.

"I'm just so tired of playing the game, I just want to step away for a while you know" I say quietly as I look down into my drink and watch the ice cubes clink together.

"I know my darling, I'll have a talk to mum and dad okay, see if you can have a break for a while, go on a bit of a holiday? Maybe find a nice fit guy....." She smirks and laughs.

I blush profusely at her words.

"Shhhhhhh, don't say that out loud" I say but laugh at her.

"Besides mum and dad would flip if I was seen with another guy, you know the public wouldn't want fathers only son to be gay" I sigh out.

"Times are changing Lou and I really think you are a big part of that" she says so sincerely to me. 

I smile at her, I love my sister to bits and I'm so glad her and fizz are around to support me. Even if the public doesn't take my eventual coming out so well, at least my family loves me for who I am. My parents although being quite strict and proper, always made sure the three of us grew up with out a care In the world. My childhood was amazing and I'm so thankful for that. It wasn't until the public started taking an interest in me that things started to change. I was 15 and it was like my life was thrown into the spotlight one day and I haven't had the time or chance to catch my breath. My every move was monitored and scrutinised and the press and public eager to watch on as I was moulded into the perfect son and role model, slip ups were not taken lightly and even my university life was dulled right down. I was never allowed to experience the partying or 'fun' side of any of it. Instead I was kept under complete watch and in such a small protected little bubble. God forbid the prime ministers son was seen drinking or skateboarding or even with a split lip or skinned knee. 

I understand the threats on my life are real, I'm sure there are threats concerning me every day but I just don't think it's that serious that I need to be held captive from the world. I feel trapped and alone, I just want to find someone who I can share my life with, who I can have some fun with away from prying eyes. I crave freedom and to just live as myself, not judged or ridiculed for my choices in life. I never want to disappoint my father or my mother, as much as I'm frustrated with the situation, I would never want to be the reason my father didn't make office for the 5th consecutive term in a row. I will do my best to keep up the facade of perfect son, as much as it kills me to do it at least I will make them proud of me. 

Lottie and I sit at the table together talking with each other for another half an hour.

"We better get to our designated seats Lou, or we will be in trouble" Lottie laughs out.

I chuckle with her as we get up to leave to find our seats.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the table" I tell her. 

"Sure darling don't be long or mother with get anxious" she tells me with a kiss to my head. 

I roll my eyes sassily at her and walk to the bathroom, of course I'm flagged. I head inside to the very luxurious toilets and finish my business, Jeremy and William standing outside. I'm just washing my hands when William and Harry rush inside the bathroom. I look up confused.

"We have him sir" William speaks into his wrist communication device. 

"What's going on? I ask a little taken a back. 

This has never happened before, I've never been stormed in on in the bathroom and why is Harry here? Where is Jeremy?

"Louis, we have a security breach and I need you to listen to me carefully, we need to get you out of here now" William tells me seriously.

I can't help but feel a little scared. Harry is surveying the room quickly and he comes over to me and grabs me across the chest and holds me to him. Even though I'm scared shitless, being this close to Harry gives me butterflies and his smell, a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla gives off a comforting vibe.

"Why, what's happened?" I ask worriedly.

Before I can answer though shouting is heard from the silent ball room outside. 

"EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR SEATS, YOU COOPERATE WITH US NO ONE GETS HURT" a voice booms into the ballroom.

I panic, my family is outside this room and I can't leave them out there alone.

"Everyone is out there, William. I have to go out there" I say panicking as I try to race back out to the ballroom. 

Harry stops me though, his grip tight.

"Louis just calm down for me, we have strict orders to get you out, we will use the window. We don't have much time" Harry tells me gently.

"I don't understand, what do they want, who is out there?" I ask.

"We will explain later, right now we just need you to keep your voice down and listen to us and do as you are told." William says.

I nod my head as William walks to the sink, jumps up, reaches the window and pulls it up and open. He then hoists himself up and climbs out first, Harry then grabs me by the waist and lifts me effortlessly into the air so I can grab the window sill. I grab it and pull myself up and start to climb out, but not before I hear the shrilling voice from the ball room. 

"WE WANT THE PRIME MINISTERS SON, AND WE WANT HIM NOW" the voice yells to the room.

My blood runs cold, they want me? Someone is after me? I just don't understand.

I sit on the window sill completely frozen, William instructs me to jump down to him but I can't move from fear.

"Louis" Harry says from behind me, he has hoisted himself up onto the sink and his lips are level with my ear.

"I know you are scared but we need to move before we are found, can you jump down to William for me" Harry asks. He is being so nice and gentle with me and I can't help but like it.

I nod my head slowly and I jump down from the sill and William catches me in his arms with ease. 

William holds me around my chest and protectively to his side as Harry then jumps out of the window as well. We are in the back alley of the building and it's pitch black.

"Can you please tell me what's going on Will!" I ask frustratingly.

I know they won't tell me anything but I want to know. Before he can answer though Harry is placing a hand over my mouth and pulling me flush against his chest as he backs into the wall. 

My breathing is increasing, I'm actually scared now. Someone is after me for a reason I have no idea about. My family is inside and anything could happen to them, just thinking about that makes me sick. We suddenly hear voices walking past the allyway. I can feel my body trembling in fright as I take In the sight of the people the voices belong too. They are both dressed in black but aren't overly big or intimidating,the rifles resting across their shoulders tells me they don't need to care though. My breathing picks up and a single tear rolls down my face. 

"Shhh it's okay Louis. I'm not going to hurt you, we won't let anyone hurt you, just relax" Harry whispers into my ear to calm me. 

I relax at his soothing tone, he must sense how scared I really am. 

"Louis I need you to look away for me now" William whispers to me.

My eyes widen in fear, I know exactly what's going to happen and I'm frozen in my spot. I can't move. Harry gently releases me from his grip and takes his hand off my mouth, he turns me around and buries my face in his chest. Holding the back of my head to make sure I can't see. I then hear two gunshots and suddenly all hell breaks loose and we are on the move. There is so much screaming and I can hear gunshots ringing out everywhere and people running trying to escape. We make it to the front of the building and there are police and ambulances everywhere. What catches my eye though is the three men being handcuffed and detained on the top steps of the building. I meet eyes with one of the men, he has long straggly hair and a Nasty scar running down his face. He looks straight at me and smirks at me, he then proceeds to wink at me before he is taken away.

Harry and William then try to lead me away to an awaiting car when I hear my mothers distraught voice and I look to my left, coming down the stairs is a stretcher and my mother and father and their entourage racing behind it. When I look closer I see that on the stretcher with blood seeping through the White blanket on top is Charlotte. I forget about everything and everyone else and I sprint towards her.

"Charlotte!!" I yell as I get closer.

"Louis thank god Louis" my mother grabs me and hugs me so tightly I can't breathe.

"Mum, what happened is she okay, please tell me she is okay" I ask shakily threatening to let my tears spill.

 

"She has been shot Louis, we are taking her straight to the hospital to operate darling. I need you to listen to Harry and William and go with them please" my mother says.

She cups my cheeks so lovingly and looks me straight in the eyes. I know she is panicking inside and trying to hide it from me. I turn around and watch as Charlotte and my father get inside the ambulance. 

Harry comes over to me and takes me to his side again, he is anxious and looking around at the crowd around us.

"Johanna, let's go my love" my father says and gestures for her to enter the ambulance as well.

"Go louis, please baby" she tells me.

I nod my head and watch as she gets into the ambulance. My father comes rushing over to me.

"Louis, look at me" he says.

I slowly meet his gaze completely shell shocked and trying to process what's happening.

"Buddy, this is serious. You need to stay with William and I'm sending Harry with you too. Stay with them at all costs and I want you to do as they say. You are in danger and this is not a joke son" my dad says sternly to me. I nod at him.

"I will explain when we get back to the house about everything, trust me please and go buddy" he says

"But Charlotte" I rasp out

"Is in safe hands, I promise Lou" he tells me.

"Okay" I surrender.

"I love you son I will see you at home" he says and with a quick kiss to my hair he is gone. I watch as the ambulance is driven off and Harry escorts me back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter. I really appreciate all your support and kudos xoxox

LOUIS POV

 

The drive back home is longer than usual, I'm flagged by two other security cars and police. When we finally pull up and into the undercover driveway of the house, I'm instructed to wait in the garage while the place is scoped out. It's eery and I'm surrounded by about 20 guards, they all look familiar but I don't know them too well, they normally are only called in for big events and emergencies like this one I guess. I don't understand why those people at the event want me though, who were they? I just don't get it. I look around and sigh, I'm not really comfortable with going into the house now, everyone who is anyone knows where we live and even though the place is guarded it may not stop whoever is after me. The thought is unnerving and suddenly I feel like I'm trapped and there is no way out, Charlotte is fighting for her life and mine, as well as so many others could have ended tonight. I'm struggling to keep my composure, I don't want to panic but I can't help it, everyone around me is nervous and tense as we all stand in the carpark. Harry finishes talking to another guard and comes over, he senses my distress instantly.

"Louis?" He asks me but I can't seem to focus, too many bad thoughts running through my head. He bends down in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders. 

"Hey, Louis, buddy. It's okay just relax we can go inside now the place is all clear" Harry tells me calmly.

I can sense movement around me and the other guards heading inside and into position, I don't want to go in though.

I shake my head no at Harry.

"It's okay I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. You can trust me" he tells me gently.

He reaches out and runs his thumb over my cheek, causing me to make eye contact with him. His gorgeous green eyes stare back at me, my stomach flutters and my heart skips a beat. I try to remind myself Harry is just doing his job but I can't help the feelings bubbling inside me, wishing Harry was in fact protecting me because he cared about me and not his job. 

"I'm scared" I whisper towards him and I see his features soften at my confession.

"I know, I understand this must be really terrifying and I'm sorry, I really am so sorry but all I can do promise you everything will be okay and that I will keep you safe. You have my word" Harry tells me.

I look into his eyes and I can see he means everything he is saying, I trust Harry I do but I don't want Harry getting hurt either. 

"But, what if they blow the house up or kill my parents or Fiz and what if Lottie dies....I can't I can't....." I shake my head as I say the words, trying to block out the violent images swirling in my head.

"Shhhhhh, Lou, Shhhhhh it's okay just take deep breaths for me" Harry says from in front of me, I can feel his hands carding through my hair as I struggle to gain my breathing back. 

"That's it, you're okay, I'm here and you are safe" he tells me. 

Eventually I calm down and come back to reality and as I do I realise I'm being tightly held against Harry's very muscly chest, his hand resting protectively on the back of my head. I gasp,

"I'm....I'm so sooorry I didn't mean to be such a baby I'm sorry" I say completely embarrassed at my behaviour.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay and you're not a baby, this is a dangerous situation and I think you are handling it all quite well" Harry smiles gently at me.

I smile shyly back at him.

"Now come on I will take you to your room and then we can get you safely in bed okay, your dads orders" Harry says.

He then proceeds to lead me, placing his arm on my lower back, into the house. It's buzzing when we enter with every man and his dog rushing around trying to sort this mess out. Harry leads me away from the chaos and into my wing of the house, when we reach my bedroom door, Jeremy and William are standing out the front keeping guard. They open my double doors when they see us approaching and they both share a nod with Harry. We walk into the room and Harry closes the doors behind us. He waits by the door while I go and get changed into my sweats and a plain white shirt for bed and when I come back out its almost like he coos at me but stops himself.

"Are you okay?" He asks me concerned.

"No, not really" I laugh out slightly.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asks.

I look up at him completely surprised as I watch a slight blush creep on his beautiful face.

"It's um....well, I..." I say awkwardly.

The truth is I'm shit scared to sleep alone and even though there are two guards outside my room it's scary being inside here alone.

"I'll stay it's fine, of course I will stay" Harry says. 

I nod shyly 

"Thank you" I whisper. 

Harry nods at me and if I'm not mistaken smirks slightly. I walk over to my bed and hop in while Harry settles in the armchair across the room , he undoes his suit jacket and puts it over the arm of the chair, leaving him in a white button up and slacks. He sits down and I try my hardest to go to sleep. The whole night flashes before my eyes and I let a few tears fall, I know Harry can hear me and I'm so embarrassed, I'm so worried about Charlotte though and what those people wanted from me. I eventually wear myself out from crying and fall asleep.

HARRYS POV

I sit in the dark and listen as Louis cry's himself to sleep. I've been working for the Tomlinson family for a few years now and I've always had a soft spot for Louis. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, his big blue eyes, that hold such innocence, his tiny frame and amazing ass that I could watch all day. He is quite shy for someone who has grown up in the media and I admire him in the fact he doesn't use his status to gain attention and nor is he the least bit arrogant, The slight sassy attitude he has is actually a bit of a turn on and the want to protect him and dominate him and put him in his place screams at me every time. When Louis told his family he was gay I felt relieved to be honest, but then remembered there is no way I could make Louis mine. The nature of my job and his status preventing any sort of romantic relationship. I can't help my feelings though and if things are meant to be and there was a chance that Louis liked me back, if push came to shove, I would leave my job in a second to be with him. 

It breaks my heart to listen to him cry, scared and alone. I have to refrain myself from making my way over to him and comforting him in my arms. As much as it pains me, my job is to keep him safe and protected and I can't do that properly if I'm letting my feelings get in the way. I sit on my hands trying to stop myself from giving in. Eventually he calms down and his breathing evens out. 

I will do all I possibly can to make sure Louis doesn't get hurt. His father Ben has requested that I remain Louis permanent guard now, or at least until this is all over. I look at my watch and realise we have a scheduled briefing in regards to tonight's events in 5 mins. I make my way over to Louis bed and bend down to kiss him on the forehead. I turn around, put my jacket back on and leave the room. When I exit I turn to face William and Jeremy. 

"He is asleep, I don't want anyone coming or going from this room unless it's the Prime Minister or his wife, understand" I say sternly.

"Yes sir" they both nod at me.

"Good, someone will be here to relieve you from your post in two mins, you're due in the briefing room in 5. Don't be late" I say, my voice firm.

They nod back and I turn around to continue down the hallway, when I reach the meeting room, there is already a huge amount of people inside, including the Prime Minister.

"Harry!" He yells as he sees me enter the room, he comes rushing over towards me,

"Is he okay, how's Louis?" he asks, his voice riddled with concern for his only son.

I take in his disheveled appearance, he has obviously had a rough night. 

"He is okay, asleep now...but understandably shaken sir" I tell him.

He looks down as he nods his head.

"Right, right of course" he says.

"How is Charlotte?" I ask.

"She......she pulled through surgery, but she is critical. They don't know if she will make it yet. Joanna is beside herself and James....the poor thing. Fizz is a mess and Louis.... well Louis and Charlotte are so close, I don't know how I'm going to tell him his sister might not make it" he says sadly.

For the first time I really see exhaustion on Ben's face, the bags under his eyes make him look so tired and he looks like he has aged 10 years. My chest aches for him and his family. 

"I'm so sorry, I will do everything I can sir. You know I will" I say.

Ben looks towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you will Harry, I trust you....thank you for keeping my family safe" he tells me sincerely.

I nod back at him and he then turns and gathers the rooms attention.

"Alright, listen up. Tonight there was an attack on my family, my daughter has been shot and is fighting for her life, my son has been targeted and I want to know why" his booming voice carries into the room.

"We have the upmost security, protection and Intel working for us. I want to know why this wasn't picked up!! I want to know why my wife and I had to watch as our daughter was shot in front of our eyes! And I want to know why my son's life is in danger. I want to know who is responsible and I want justice brought to the forefront. I don't want to say it, but I'm not convinced we don't have a rat on the inside" Ben tells us all. The room is silent and full of respect as he continues.

"Harry, William and Jeremy will continue to watch over Louis, he is not to leave the house alone ever! Under any circumstances. William and Jeremy you will take orders from Harry, he is in charge of Louis safety and I do not take that lightly. Louis will be under constant supervision, we can't show the country we are weak and that we are fazed by these threats and attacks, we need to show them we can handle this, therefore Louis will need to be seen in public but it needs to be orchestrated with the upmost care. He is my son and if anything happens to him I will have every single one of your heads" Ben finishes threatening us. 

The meeting goes on and when it wraps up and everyone has their new jobs and briefs we head out. I'm stopped by Ben before I make it too far though.

"Harry, listen, I'm begging you please.... keep my son safe, I don't know who is behind this but his life is in serious danger and if someone on the inside is in on it he is in even more trouble. I don't have a good feeling and I trust you.....please" Ben begs of me. 

I look him straight in the eyes as I respond. 

"You have my word, I will protect him. I will risk my life to keep him safe, I promise you sir" I tell him.

He then leans forward and then un expectantly hugs me, I return the hug and I try to rely my loyalty. We pull back and part ways, giving each other a knowing look. 

As I'm starting down the hallway the Prime Minister stops me again.

"Oh Harry, I will get a bed set up in Louis room, I don't want you leaving his side, I,hope that's okay" he asks of me.

"Of course sir absolutely" I nod. 

I walk back towards the security's sleeping quarters to get changed and sort my things, seeing as I will be staying with Louis in his room now. I wrack my brain with possible reasonings and motives behind the attack and why they have targeted Louis. The police will be briefing us first thing in the morning and I'm hoping the men they caught will talk, or there will at least be a lead. 

By the time I sneak back into Louis room it's midnight. My bed is made up across from Louis near his walk in wardrobe and the large floor to ceiling window, it's a queen size bed and looks small compared to the grand room. I slowly slip into bed and set my alarm, but not before checking on the sleeping boy in his own bed. Louis is sprawled out and the sheets a mess, like he has been tossing and turning. I swipe a little hair off his forehead and then return to my own bed. I drift off to sleep, hopefully I will be prepared for what tomorrow brings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating AO3 has been down xx

LOUIS POV

When I wake up the next morning the feeling of dread fills my stomach, I had a rough sleep, tossing and turning and plenty of nightmares filled with images of Charlotte's dead body and the events of the night before. My name being yelled through the ballroom, the fact that I was the target. It's unnerving and I get a shiver up my spine, I don't want to get out of bed and face the day. I wasn't raised to be weak though and my father would expect me to suck it up and deal with what's happening. I somehow feel like I'm disappointing him, letting it affect me so badly, I'm supposed to be strong and show no fear. I can't help the uneasy feeling in my stomach, someone wants me dead and although my father receives regular threats from terrorists and religious groups, our security team we have is of course the best in the country. Why did this slip through their fingers? who were they? how did they fool the most informed, intelligent security detail in the U.K? I just don't understand and the thoughts swimming through my mind are unnerving. 

I sigh and roll out if bed, I have no desire to shower or dress myself and I want to go and check if there is any news in regards to Charlotte. When I get out of bed I notice a neatly made queen size bed in the corner of the room, when I woke up throughout the night I noticed that Harry was sleeping in the room win me. To say I was grateful was an understatement, I feel safe with Harry, more so than Jeremy or William and I've grown up with them. 

Harry must have gotten up already. 

I make my way to the door, my grey sweats hanging loosely on my hips and my white long sleeve pj top hangs off my shoulders. I don't even check my hair and know it's probably sticking up all over the place but I couldn't care less. I open my bedroom door slowly and peek outside, William is alone standing outside my door, guarding me. 

"Good morning Louis" he says as I walk out.

"Morning Will" I say back.

"Everyone is in an early meeting in your fathers office, you can head to the kitchen for breakfast if you like" he tells me.

"Um, yeah thanks" I say smiling slightly.

I start walking down the hallway, I don't really feel like breakfast and I want to know what's going on in the meeting. I'm never allowed into security meetings or anything and I've never really had a desire to go or care really, this time though I want to know why I'm being targeted and what's going on. I slowly sneak down the hallway, even if I have to listen from the outside of the door so I'm not seen I don't care, I need to know what's going on. 

I reach the end of the hallway, and to the doors where the meetings being held. I can hear something that sounds like a movie being played and it's really loud, I can hear a mans voice, a mans very angry voice. I slowly ease the door open, I see about 50 guards in my dads spacious office, they all have their backs to me facing the big projector screen on the wall. They are all dressed the same, black suits, white business shirts and black ties, their radios and ear pieces all clipped onto their belts. I can make Harry out though, I notice him Immediately, his long chocolate curls pulled into a tight bun, he is sitting on the corner of my fathers desk watching the projector with everyone else. I then move my eyes towards the screen and take notice of what's playing. A man in a nice grey suit in his early 30's is talking, he is good looking with short dark hair and brown eyes. He is cleanly shaven and looks extremely important.

"We will not stop until justice is brought against you, we will not stop until you are hurting as much as us. We will kill your son Mr Prime-minister, Louis Tomlinson will be ours and when we have him we will show you what it's like to feel pain. We will torture him, rape him over and over again, we will then break every god dam bone in his little body. He will beg us for mercy but we will have none, we will kill him and you will watch on helpless as we do" the voice booms into the room. 

I freeze in my tracks my chest so tight, I can feel the colour drain from my face and I feel like throwing up. I gasp loudly and all eyes in the room turn towards me as I struggle with what I just heard as I try to catch my breath back. 

"Louis" my dad says loudly, clearly shocked to find me in his office. 

The video is paused and I try to calm myself down. Suddenly Harry is rushing to my side.

"Its okay Louis, you don't need to see this come on bud" he says as he tries to lead me out of the room.

"I think....I think I'm going to be sick" I choke out.

One of the guards hands Harry a trash can, his reflexes quite impressive. As soon as the bin is in front of me, I fall to my knees and empty my stomach. Harry falls with me, holding the bin and rubbing my back for me. I'm so embarrassed as I vomit in front of everyone but those sickening threats go straight through me and make me feel sick, hearing what they want to do to me makes me shiver. I'm so fucking scared. My dad will be so disappointed in me, showing weakness in front of everyone. 

When I finish throwing up I'm passed a bottle of water, I rinse my mouth out and hand the water back to Harry. My dad orders everyone out of the room except Harry, William and Jeremy. Harry passes the bin to one of the guards on the way out but he doesn't make a move to get off the floor. My dad comes over and kneels in front of me, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I want you to know that we are doing everything we can to make sure that this doesn't happen Louis, I will protect you with my life and I need you to know that" my dad says as he reaches out and cups my cheeks.

"Wh-o-o.....w-w-hoo are they?" I ask, my voice horse from throwing up. 

"They are a group called 'shield' and they represent a political activist group who are rallying against your dad" Harry tells me.

"Why do they want me?" I ask shakily. I don't know if I want to know the answer. 

Harry looks at my dad and my dad looks back uneasily at Harry, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. It's quiet for a few seconds before my dad starts talking.

"Five years ago I was involved in an undercover bust on a drug gang. They were selling millions of pounds of cocaine and heroin on the streets of London. The police came to us and asked me to help with funding the investigation. I agreed, in the hopes it would look good when I ran for office again. The police wanted to make it a very public siege, to show unity and give the community reassurance that the government and police were doing their jobs to keep them safe. It took 18months to catch and stop the drug ring but in order to fully shut it down, It got really messy. The gang started plotting terrorist attacks and threatening our country so.....so the police ended up threatening the lives of the ring leaders families and their children. The police wanted to make a stand and a mockery out of them, to let our country know we don't tolerate drug dealers and gangs on our streets. A few of the families of the leaders were killed, their wives and children murdered. One being Leo Cullen's" My dad says pointing towards the screen where the man who threatened me's image is paused. 

"He thinks I orchestrated the whole thing, that I was the one who ordered the killings and now..."

"They want me....to get back at you" I state, shock enveloping me.

"We won't let them take you Louis, we won't" Harry confirms quickly as he rubs my back.

"Did you?.....did you authorise it?" I whisper, looking my dad dead in the eyes. 

I need to know if my Dad authorised the killings, if he is in fact responsible for those innocent children's deaths. My breathing picks up as my dad stares back at me.

"I had to Louis, I'm sorry but the answer is yes. I had to stop it and at the time it was our only option" he tells me, tears in his eyes. 

I look into his deep blue eyes and can clearly see his regret and sorrow for what he did, but my father killed children, innocent children and even though he didn't use his own two hands he is still responsible and that makes this situation so much worse. 

"But....they were just innocent, like....like me and now those people... they have every right to kill me too, it's the same thing.....I....I" I begin to panic as reality hits me ten fold.

"Louis, you need to breathe or you are going to make yourself sick again" my dad tells me gently.

"I can't, I'm going to die.... I deserve to die because they were innocent and....." I ramble.

"William can you please grab Louis a glass of water, quickly" Harry instructs.

"Right away sir" William responds and quickly goes to grab me a bottle of water.

I feel really weak, exhausted and defeated. I don't know what to do.

"Louis, at the time, it was the right thing to do. Morally it may have been a little unethical but it saves thousands of lives in the end and I stand by my decision to do what I did. Those men were terrible people Louis and I know those children didn't deserve to die, but that doesn't mean you should be caught up in all of this either. It doesn't mean that you deserve any of this" my father tells me.

"I'm scared.....that man, he wants to get back at you so badly. What if they get to me? What if they kill me? I'm so scared dad....I don't want to die" I whisper out as tears sting my eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Louis, I'm so sorry I've put you in this situation. We have the highest Intel and security around us and I have my best people protecting you. Harry is my best guy and he will be by your side 24/7. We have the police in on this too okay. We will find these people and end them before they get anywhere near you" my dad says as he reaches out and grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. 

I slowly nod my head, relaxing a little at his words. William then comes back into the room with my water and I take it gratefully, drink the water and hand it back to William thankfully. 

"So what do I do now?" I ask, wondering if I will be forced into hibernation.

"Well we think it's best if you lay low for a while, obviously we need to show the public we can handle everything that's happened and that we aren't afraid, so you will have to be seen venturing out, but. You and the attack are all over the news and will be for the next few days, it's best if we keep you here until the storm dies down a little" My dad tells me.

"But....can I can I go see Charlotte? Is she okay?" I ask shakily.

My dad looks towards Harry, who hasn't left my side yet. Harry looks towards me sympathetically and then back to my dad.

"I think we can arrange that, just this once" Harry smirks, trying to lighten the mood.

I smile back at him. 

"Thanks" I say shyly. 

My dad and Harry both smile back at me, relieved at the fact I'm okay and handling everything alright. My dad reaches out and ruffles my hair. 

 

"Come on then let's organise to get you up to see Charlotte hey?" My dad says. 

Harry helps me off the floor. My dad then pulls me into a tight hug filled with emotion. I grip him back as he holds my head tightly against his chest.

"I love you Louis" he tells me.

"I love you too Dad" I say back.

We stand there for a while just holding onto each other, I love my father to death and I trust his reasons behind everything we're not considered lightly. He is a very powerful man with so much responsibility on his shoulders. His decisions are always made with the country's interests at heart and I know he would never do something like he did without proper provocation and reason.


	5. Chapter 5

LOUIS POV

After my shower I dress in black skinny jeans, grey Vans and a grey sweater, I head downstairs to find Harry who is organising for me to go see Charlotte. I'm not really looking forward to leaving the house but I really want to make sure Charlotte is okay and I know security is working double to make sure nothing will happen. When I walk into the kitchen though I'm surprised to see my mum and Fiz, Luke and James. Harry is standing to the side talking to my mum about something. 

"Louis!!" Fiz yells when she sees me, causing everyone to look at me.

She runs over to me and brings me into her arms tightly.

"Are you okay? God I was so worried" she says breathlessly.

When she pulls back and holds me at arms length I notice she has been crying, her eyes are red rimmed. 

"I'm fine Fiz, I'm okay" I say. 

She nods at me and let's me go, I look around at everyone and notice they have all been crying too, James is still crying. Tears are streaming down his face, my mum looks at me sympathetically as she walks over to hug me.

"What's going on?" I ask worriedly.

Fiz walks back over to Luke who takes her and comforts her in his arms. My mum looks at James and a fresh wave of tears escape her eyes. All I can think of is Charlotte, something's happen to Charlotte.

"Is Lottie okay? What's happened is...is she okay? Why are you all crying? Take me to see her now please I want to see her now!!" I panic.

I walk over to Harry.

"Can we go see Lottie now, please Harry can you take me now!" I ask shakily.

Harry sighs and looks at my mother. She nods at him and he leans down and puts his hands on my shoulders. 

"It might have to wait for a while Lou" he tells me gently.

"What? Why?" I ask. 

Why isn't anyone telling me what's going on

"Louis, Charlotte....." My mum starts before her tears begin again. 

"Charlotte what mum?.....please is she okay?" I ask angrily this time. 

"Louis.....Lottie is in an induced Coma, there were some complications this morning and they had to put her to sleep for a while" James tells me gently. 

"But, she's going to be okay right?" I ask. 

No one answers me and I look to Harry for an answer. 

Harry looks back at me concerned but doesn't answer me either. 

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask quietly as tears fill my eyes. 

My mum takes a deep breath. 

"Charlotte was pregnant Lou....16 weeks and she's lost the baby, when she found out she was so upset that the doctors thought it best to put her into an induced coma so there was no extra stress on her body. Before they could put her under though, she developed a clot in her lung that travelled to her brain. They think they caught it in time but they don't know......we don't know when or if she will wake up" My mum chokes out. She begins sobbing again.

Tears sting my eyes, I can't believe what I've just heard. Fiz comes over and reaches out for me but I move backwards, away from her.

"Please just...leave me alone" I say brokenly. 

I can't handle this right now, James must be devastated but I can't gather myself together enough to sympathise or even look at him right now. My mum is sobbing beside me, Luke doesn't seem effected though and just goes back to comforting Fiz. I need to get out of here. I turn quickly on my heels and run out of the kitchen.

"Louis!" My mum yells after me and goes to follow me out. 

Harry stops her though.

"Ill go Joanna" he says kindly. 

"Louis" I hear from behind me, I don't stop I just keep running.

I round the corner towards my wing of the house when I bump into a hard chest, hands reach out and grip me so tightly around my upper arms it hurts.

"Jesus Louis, watch where you are fucking going" Jeremy snarls out at me.

I look up at him surprised, he has never in all the years I've known him, spoken to me with such strong words. Sure he is cold and harsh sometimes but never like that.

"S-sorry" I whisper out and go to move aside and continue down the hallway, but Jeremy doesn't let me go and his grip on my arm tightens. 

"It's not safe to wander around on your own, you know that Louis" he tells me. 

I can see he is trying to control his temper but that he is angry with me for some reason. 

"It's my house....I'm just going to my room...." I start before I'm interrupted.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" Harry's voice yells from behind me.

Jeremy looks up startled and I look behind me to find Harry looking livid as he approaches us.

"I was just taking him to his room Sir" Jeremy says to Harry.

"It's fine I've got him" Harry says back as he takes me in his arms and Jeremy drops his harsh grip on mine.

"If you ever touch him like that again I'll have you out of here in seconds" Harry whisper yells at Jeremy.

Jeremy nods his head and continues on his way down the hall way. Harry takes me gently by the arm and leads me to my room, when we get inside he turns me around so I'm facing him. 

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asks.

"A little but I'm fine Harry" I say back. 

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He asks me kindly.

I look into his eyes for a few seconds, wanting to just break down but I can't. My dad would expect more of me. I need to find a way to emotionally deal with all of this without breaking. 

"No" I whisper and look away.

Harry sighs in defeat.

"I want to go to Stans" I say quietly as I pull my phone out to text Stan and let him know I'm coming over.

Stan is my best friend, we have known each other since primary school, his dad is a senate and works with my dad. He lives in a penthouse in London with his girlfriend Kate, Stan asked me to move in with him at first but my parents said no, they would never allow me to live alone in the middle of London and now after what's happened I doubt they will ever let me leave here again. 

Stan texts back that he is home and to come on over. 

"Lou, do you think that's such a good idea? Your dad wanted you to lay low for a few days" Harry tells me.

"I know but it's just Stan's, he also said I need to be seen in public" I say back sassily. 

"Louis" Harry reprimands me.

"Harry" I say back challenging him. 

He is hot when he gets dominating. 

"Look, I can't go with you. I have some police stuff I need to be briefed on and get sorted, can Stan come here?" Harry asks me slightly begging.

"No I want to get away from here that's the point Harry. My sister is dying and I'm probably going to fucking die too and I just want to see Stan!" I say out in one breath.

"Okay okay calm down, I will send William and Jeremy with you" Harry tells me.

"Thanks" I say. A little disappointed that Harry can't come with me, but I really need to get out of the house. 

"Please be careful Louis, and any sign of danger or you feel uncomfortable please call me" Harry says. 

"I..I will yeah....I will" I tell him sincerely.

He smiles at me a leads me out the door, and I watch as he orchestrates the insane amount of security that will be escorting me four streets away. 

When I get to Stan's house I'm met with my bubbly brown haired best friend at the door.

"Fuck Lou, did you bring half the country with you?" He laughs teasingly.

"Ha ha, you should be thankful I'm even fucking standing here" I tease back as I walk in and shut the door behind me, leaving Jeremy and William outside guarding the door.

"Don't say shit like that Lou, I was fucking scared shitless when I saw it all over the news" he tells me. 

"Yeah, it was pretty insane" I tell him as I sit down on his white couch in his immaculate living room.

"Are you okay?" Stan asks.

"No not really but you know how it is, can only break down when your in private, I have to put on the fake face for the public" I say back sassily.

"Well we aren't in public now mate, go on let's have it. It's what I'm here for" Stan says smiling at me.

I smile back slightly.

"Well......I'm not sure what to do or how to handle any of this, Charlotte is fighting for her life and I feel like it's my fault. They were after me and she got hurt. She......she lost her baby Stan and poor James....I just. I want to go see her but no one will let me" I say back. 

"Charlotte is going to be okay Lou, I know she will, you know it too she won't leave you and none of this is your fault mate none of it. My dad told me about that group that want you because of your dad and it's got nothing to do with you okay, there is nothing you could have done" Stan reassures me.

I look down at my lap for a while taking in his words, I just really want to see Charlotte and say sorry and make sure she is okay.

"Stan......can you...can we..." I start.

"Ughhhhh.....I knew this was coming Lou...." Stan says back as he stands up and starts pacing the floor.

"Please Stan, we always manage to sneak off together, why would this time be different? Nothing has ever happened to us before...please I really need to see Charlotte" I beg him.

"Lou, there are guys out there who want your head, your security has been bumped up ten fold, hell even my security had doubled and I'm just your best friend.... I just....." Stan says.

I look at him with my big blue puppy dog eyes and he sighs.

"Fuck......ughhh okay okay don't say I don't love you" Stan gives in.

"I love you mate thank you" I say as I hug him tightly. 

"Well I don't know how we are going to do it, like I said security is everywhere" Stan says.

"Well we will just have to be clever than wont we" I wink back at him.

He shakes his head at me and I tell him my plan. I only want to see Charlotte we will be gone for an hr tops. Nothing bad can happen in an hour. 

My plan really isn't that great, it involves the fire escape and running before the guards find out, we only have a space of about 2 mins, so I book a cab and when we see it park across the road as instructed. We make our way out to the roof and descend the fire escape at record speed. Of course there are guards down the bottom patrolling the street but we are quick and run and get into the cab while three backs are turned. To be fair, they aren't really on the lookout for two young boys, we aren't a threat and really not on their raider. By the time we enter the cab there is a guard who spots us ducking down in the back of the car and he is on his radio in a second. At least we got to the cab in time.

As the cab speeds off down the street We both know it's only a matter of time before we are found, the highest Intel in the country are now on high alert to find us, I know I'll get my ass chewed out but I don't really care. All I care about at this point is seeing Charlotte.

HARRY'S POV 

After organising Louis entourage to take him to Stsn's I head back towards the Prime Ministers office, I'm nervous about letting Louis go without me but I have no choice I have to be here to talk with the police and the head of investigation. As I'm walking back down the hallway, I stop in my tracks when I see Louis soon to be brother in law Luke and his security guard Jeremy, they are talking in hushed tones and it looks completely suss and out of the ordinary. When I saw Jeremy grab Louis this morning, I was completely taken aback. Apart from the fact that he should never ever handle Louis with such force, he looked really angry and upset at Louis and it was worrisome. I know Jeremy has worked for the Tomlinson family for years and his police record and checks have obviously been found to be legitimate, I just don't trust him though and now flags are being raised even more. I also felt very protective of Louis, the thought of someone else touching him or hurting him makes me want to rip their heads off. I'm trying not to let my feelings for him get in the way of my work, but having to be around Louis so much now is going to be hard and I can't help the fact that I feel things for him. 

These people who want Louis are dangerous and are out to get justice and they will stop at nothing to get what they want. I just hope we can put an end to them first before this gets to far out of hand. Having to watch them talk about Louis and the things they will do to him makes me physically sick. I never want to let him out of my sight again but I know that's unrealistic. I just need to trust that Louis will be okay and the team hired to protect him are doing their job. 

I walk into the Prime Ministers office and the meeting with the police has already started.

"Jackson you know how these guys work, you all know how serious this is. The probability of catching them and bringing them down again is slim. It took us 18 months to even bring down the drug ring, they have had the last five years to plan revenge and learn from there mistakes, I don't like it" Ben is telling the head of the police investigation.

"With all do respect sir, they may have had five years to plan but so have we. We deal with threats on a daily basis, our technology and intellect has come a long way in five years as well" he says.

"What is in place to find them at least, what is the course of action?" Ben sighs out. 

He rubs his hands over his face, he is stressed and tired, there is obviously more to this than what we let Louis know this morning. The other threats and demands from 'Shine' that we also received we can never let Louis find out about. At least until they have been caught, he doesn't need the worry or stress and we don't think he will be able to handle it all very well. These threats have been going on for months, up until today though we had no idea who or why they wanted Louis. 

"We have been conversing with the secret service in the U.S and we think we are very close to finding this group" the officer says.

"Very close isn't good enough, my sons life is in danger. More so than we thought originally" Ben shouts.

"I understand sir but please be assured our team is doing everything possible to keep Louis and the rest of your family safe" Jaxson states.

 

There is silence in the room while the Prime Minister gathers his thoughts.

"I....I want Louis in hiding I want him in witness protection....until this is sorted out" Ben whispers out.

Then the commotion starts, people whispering and talking, this is a huge decision to make, putting Louis in witness protection is risky and he could be gone for years. 

"Sir..." Ben's now head of security, Carl says aghast.

"NO! All of you can keep your thoughts and opinions to yourselves, he is my son and this is the only way I can think of to keep him safe! I want him in witness protection and I want Harry with him" he yells to the room.

All eyes turn towards me, shit. This is huge, not only does is mean Louis will be taken away from his family and friends and life but it will just be him and I. Security will be a complete minimum, it draws to much attention. It will be him and I alone for what could be years. 

Before anyone can say anything else, my phone starts buzzing. I take it out if my pocket and see William's name flash up on the screen. I answer quickly.

"William?" I say sternly, I know something is wrong.

The room goes quiet, as they wait to see what's going on. 

"Sir, Stan and Louis, they have run off" he tells me.

"What?, what do you mean run off William" I yell, concern taking over.

"Fuck" I hear Ben yell to the room from behind me. The room is a buzz of commotion once again as they all band together to try and find Louis and Stan. 

What the fuck was Louis thinking, I try to find the answer as I listen to William explain what's happened. I truly hope nothing happens to either of them. There is a group out there that will stop at nothing to get their hands on Louis. I send a little prayer that he will be okay, I hang up from William and we get to work on trying to get Louis home safely.


	6. Chapter 6

LOUIS POV.

When the cab pulls up to the hospital we make a run for the front doors, I know I'm going to be in absolute deep shit for running off but I don't care at the moment, I just need to see Lottie. We make it unnoticed to the private floor and of course her room is guarded by our security, I would think we have about 10 minutes before they get word that I'm 'missing' so I need to be quick and act like we haven't just run off. I look towards Stan as we stand behind the wall at the end of the hallway out of sight. 

"We will only have about 10 mins Lou, before they get word we are missing, we have to be quick" he tells me as though he is reading my mind.

"I know, I just want to see her we will be quick I promise" I tell him.

"Okay, let's go" he tells me.

We then walk down the hallway as though we are meant to be there. The guards look towards us and don't say anything, I assume they don't know about us yet.

"Afternoon sir" Timothy, lottie's guard says to me.

"Afternoon Tim, can we see Lottie?" I ask him.

"Sure, Sir. I'm only allowed to let you in for a few mins though, doctors orders" he tells me.

"Yeah, okay...I just......I won't be long" I say quietly.

He nods and opens the hospital door for me, as Stan and I step inside I gasp. Timothy shuts the door behind us and I take in the sight before me, Charlotte is asleep and attached to every type of machine possible. I look towards Stan who is looking at me sympathetically, he looks towards Charlotte and a tear escapes his eye.

"I'm so sorry Lou" he whispers. 

"She isn't going to make it is she?" I ask quietly.

"I....yes she is Lou, yes she is" he tells me sternly. 

I walk over to her side and take her hand, I only have a few minutes. 

"Lottie, please....if you can hear me, please don't die. Please....I need you, James needs you and mum and dad need you.....please don't leave me Lotts" I say, my voice breaking. I reach over her lifeless body and hug her tightly. 

"I love you Lottie, I'm so so so sorry...this is all my fault. I'm so sorry" I tell her sniffling. 

I lay there for a few more minutes, while Stan stands on her other side holding her hand.

Then we hear the commotion outside the hospital doors, it's obvious we have been caught out. The guards would have been notified by radio that we are missing. I stand up straight and Say a quick goodbye to Lottie and kiss her on the cheek. Stan and I then make our way to the door.

"Okay when we open the doors, just make a run for it okay....down the hall is the stairs and we need to make it there" Stan says. 

I nod just as Timothy and the other guard walk into the room, Stan grabs my hand and we quickly, as fast as possible dodge them and make a run for the stairwell. Neither guard was expecting us to make a run for it so it was easy to dodge them. I can hear them talking on their radios and we know they will have guards waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs out the front. We decide to be smart and we exit the stairwell on level three, we then walk calmly and inconspicuously to the other side of the hospital. There is a cab rank out the front and there is a cab sitting waiting for someone. We run for it and make it to the cab, he starts driving and we duck down behind the seats as we leave the hospital.

"Shit that was close" Stan whispers out.

"Yeah,thanks Stan.....for being a great friend. You're going to get into a shitload of trouble just for me" I say.

"Hey, well I guess you're worth it" he smirks at me. 

I laugh for the first time in a while. 

"Hey, so I guess we are already in trouble why don't we make a day if it....should we head to the spot?" Stan asks me.

I smile at him.

"I'd love that, yeah" I tell him. 

He smiles back at me and we tell the driver the address. I know there will be a lot of people worried about me, but I need to be alone right now. I need to feel normal and being with Stan and not having to think about what's happening in my life right now is definitely what I need, I know when I get home my parents will kill me but its worth it just to feel free for a little while. 

Our spot is somewhere Stan and I found when we were growing up, when the pressure of being 'who we are' got to much. We were wondering Stan's backyard of his family house one day, the house is on about 10 acres of rolling green hills and is surrounded by bushland for privacy. We were 8 and exploring the land, when we came across a hole in the fence. Of course boys being boys we snuck through to find what was on the other side. We found an old abandoned tree house With a ladder, we climbed up and the place was so dirty and a huge mess but we loved it!. Instantly we started fixing it up and making it our own, we painted the place blue and green and we put posters up on the walls. We made the place secure like a little house with locks on all the doors, we put our own TV and couch inside and we even had a nice rug on the floor. We kept special things there and we would sneak out all the time to go to our spot, away from everyone. We are pretty sure our parents and security knew what we were up to and where we were going. They didn't bother us and we never got in trouble for sneaking off, it became apparent when we were late teens that they always knew what we were up too. We always thought we were so smart and sneaky. 

The cab drops us on the side of the road.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave you boys here?" The cab driver asks.

"Yeah, we promise and if you could not mention this we would really appreciate it" I say back as I hand him a wad of cash, his eyes bug out of his head.

"Sure Kid, no worries" he says.

Stan and I slip out of the cab and he drives off, we start walking along the road before the back entrance to Stan's old property comes into view. 

"I think we should get off the road quickly Lou, I don't like you being out in the open, anyone could see you" Stan tells me concerned as he looks around. 

I nod at him and we make our way into the bushes.

"It's been so long since we have been here, I really miss just hanging out with you" Stan says.

"Yeah, it's been what? At least six months since we have been here" I say back.

"Everything has just been so hectic and I just wish it would slow down sometimes" Stan says with a sigh.

"I know.....I'm so sick of being the Prime Ministers son, I feel trapped and I just want to be me Stan and I can't....my dad won't let me announce I'm gay to the public, says they won't handle it.....and now this group is after me and charlottes hurt and I just want to get away I can't stand it anymore, I feel like I'm going to break and you know I can't....but" I ramble out as we climb the steep hill so we can climb through the fence. 

"It sucks Lou, I know it does but I promise it won't last forever, my dad says they are really close to catching those guys and that nothing will happen to you. I know Charlotte will be okay too, she's a Tomlinson and they are strong, she will fight hard to get back to you guys" Stan reassures me. 

We kneel down next to the fence and Stan puts his hand on my shoulder. I look him in the eyes. 

"Everything will be fine Lou" he tells me.

I smile at him and he shoves my shoulder.

"Now get out of he way I'm the older one so I go first" he laughs.

I laugh at him and move aside as he moves he rock and climbs through the fence, I here him gasp when he gets to the other side.

"What's wrong Stan?" I ask as I make my way through the fence.

When I stand up next to Stan what we see breaks my heart. Our whole treehouse is completely destroyed and burnt out. Our childhood spot is no more, the house itself is still standing but the roof has caved in and it's been destroyed by fire, our belongings have been thrown around the place and are broken all over the grass. What's really disturbing though is the big spray painted picture of a logo that says 'Shield' on the side of the house and underneath written in read reads 'WE ARE WATCHING YOU LOUIS' 

I feel my breath leave my chest, these guys know everything about me it seems. How did they know my childhood place? I haven't been here for six months so they can't have followed me. This is really creepy and I don't think I'm being told the whole story. Why would they go to this much trouble to send a message.

"Louis, it's okay just breathe" I hear Stan's voice from beside me, bringing me back to reality.

"I.......I think I want to go home Stan" I say quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

HARRY's POV

"Harry, how the fuck did this happen? How the hell was he even able to sneak off? Who was watching him?" The Prime Minister yells at me in his office.

"I sent Jeremy and William with him and 12 other guards sir" I say back shamefully. 

I knew I would get an ass chewing about this, I should have insisted Louis stay here.

"Well what the hell are they playing at? They know what Louis and Stan are like....fuck...why the hell was he being so stupid" Ben yells.

We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ben yells.

"Sir, we just received word from Timothy that Louis and Stan were at the hospital seeing Charlotte" Carl tells us.

"What do you mean WERE Carl?" I ask angrily.

"Well, Timothy didn't know they were missing and that he needed to radio it in, when he found out it was too late Stan and Louis made a run for it. They got into a cab....we've located the cab driver but he won't talk, his GPS shows he stopped near the Lucus's though, about a mile out" Carl says.

"Shit....they have gone to the treehouse, get as many men out there and get them home safely" Ben says, he then turns towards me.

"Harry, please go and bring my son home" he asks me, his tone lower and less aggressive.

"Of course Sir" I say and Carl and I are out the door.

LOUIS POV

 

I can hear my name being called and it sounds a lot like Harry.

"Louis....Stan" 

Stan and I look at each other, Stan is tearing up, probably from fear of what the consequences of us running off will be and the fact that these people who are after me know about our secret spot. 

Suddenly Harry and a dozen other guards come running into the clearing on the other side of the treehouse. I see Harry visibly relax when he sees us,we don't move and just stand there shocked. Harry then takes in the sight before his eyes and holds the guards back behind him.

"Jesus" he says.

"Louis, Stan. I want you to listen very carefully, don't move okay. We need to check the place out and make sure it's safe. I want you to stay right where you are" Harry tells us sternly. I can tell he is pissed at me.

I gulp and we both nod, not even daring to move an inch. 

When the guards finish looking around making sure everything is okay, one whispers something to Harry and then Harry turns and calls to us.

"Okay, Carl and I are going to come and get you both, don't move" he tells us.

They walk carefully around the treehouse really slowly, watching where they are putting their feet. 

Carl gets to Stan first and takes him across the chest and lifts him over his shoulder so he can't walk. 

Harry then reaches me, he looks at me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his tone still upset with me.

"Yeah...I'm sorry" I whisper.

"We will talk later, right now I need to get you out of here safely, there is a trap to our left, right next to your foot. I want you to keep your eyes on me, I'm going to pick you up and carry you out of here" Harry tells me. 

"I'm not some damsel in distress Harry, I can walk myself" I say sassily, I hate feeling like I'm some precious cargo all the time.

"Louis, for the love of God...I've been in enough trouble in regards to you today. Do you think you could just cut me some slack and do as your asked for once. Unless you're quite happy to be blown up on your own way out" Harry tells me curtly.

"Fine" I say quietly as realisation hits me. 

I feel really guilty that Harry has been in trouble because of me. 

"Great" Harry says and without any warning, I'm lifted up and over his shoulder and carried slowly to the other side of the treehouse with ease. 

When we get across to the other guards safely, Harry puts me down. 

"Now, I'm sure I don't need to tell you both that you are in a lot of trouble. We need to get you back home and then we will talk. Stan your parents are at Louis, so you will be coming with me" Harry says.

Stan inches closer to me, I can tell he is afraid of Harry right now, I don't blame him angry Harry is quite scary. 

"George, I need you to call a team in to sort this mess out and figure out what's gone on here" Harry tells one of the guards.

He goes on to organising stuff and Stan and I go to move out of the way. Harry has his back to us but senses us move.

"Don't you two move an inch" he growls out.

We stop instantly and wait for Harry to finish. Even though he is angry at me I can't help the butterflies in my stomach, Harry looks so gorgeous when he is angry. I look towards Stan and he smirks knowingly at me, I smile slightly back at him and we stand silently waiting for Harry to tell us what we do next. 

 

When we walk into the living room at home, my parents as well as Stan's and all their security are standing waiting for us. Stan and I walk in with our heads down. Harry and Carl behind us. We stop in the lounge room in front of our parents.

"What the hell do you think you two are playing at!!" My dad bellows at the both of us.

We both wince at his tone.

"It was my idea, Stan had nothing to do with it. I....I just wanted to see Charlotte, I'm sorry" I tell my dad, I look up at him and his face is glaring with anger. I really don't think I've ever seen him this pissed off before.

"After this morning Louis, and what you heard, I really didn't think you would be this stupid. Do you have any idea how worried we all have been" he says and his voice is eerily calm. 

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Sorry isn't good enough, I can't even look at you right now. Go to your room Louis" he says. 

I know I'm 21 and shouldn't be told that I need to go to my room but my dad is completely livid and I don't want to argue with him right now. He is a very powerful man and I value freedom enough to know not to cross him right now. 

I turn on my heels and leave the room, Harry stays behind as my dad talks to him.

"Your not off the hook either young man, we need a serious chat when we get home" Stan's dad says sternly to him. 

I sigh, I didn't mean for anyone to get into this much trouble. 

I walk back to my room and I change into my comfy sweats and a black T-shirt. I pull out my laptop and pull up my Facebook feed and the current news feed. I'm everywhere, everything that happened the other night is all over the news. I sigh, this isn't going to go away anytime soon. I decide to watch a movie to take my mind off things, God knows my parents won't be letting me leave the house anytime soon. Just as I'd settled on a movie there is a knock at my door.

"Come in" I say.

Harry then comes into my room, he looks at me and I look away feeling ashamed. He sighs and closes the door.

"I'm......I'm sorry Harry" I whisper out.

"Save it Louis I don't want to hear it right now" he spits back at me.

Harry being mad at me is not something I like, I feel really guilty right now and I feel so overwhelmed. I just wanted some space and now I don't think I'll ever get space again. I stay quiet and fiddle with my fingers.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Harry asks me, his anger very apparent.

I look towards him and he is glaring at me, his suit jacket undone and his hair around his shoulders, he slides his hand through his hair, waiting for my response. 

"I...I wasn't...I just" 

 

"Dam right you weren't thinking, I honestly thought more of you Louis" Harry yells at me.

"Please...I just wanted to see Charlotte! I wanted to get away from everything....you have no idea what it's like" I yell back at him. 

"Why didn't you come to me? You know I would have helped you" Harry spits.

This angers me, and I stand up beside my bed Infront of Harry, I stare at him and then push past him and walk towards the other side of the room. 

"How am I supposed to come to you! When all anyone ever does is tell me what I can't do and how dangerous it is" I yell frustratingly.

"Did you even remember what happened this morning, what you saw in that video message? What is it going to take for you to realise your life is in danger? I was so worried about you Louis....so so worried" Harry screams at me.

Our breathing is harsh and is the only thing to be heard in the room, Harry was worried about me? 

"You were worried?.....about...about me?...but why?" I ask quietly.

"Why do you think, God Louis, I...." Harry says. 

He looks towards me and directly into my eyes. He shakes his head at me and looks away.

"Because it's your job! Is that right? Because your paid to worry" I spit bitterly.

"Louis" Harry says warningly.

"No Harry I get it....leave me alone" I yell.

Before I know it Harry has crossed the room and Is in my face, he pushes me harshly against the wall. I stare at him in confusion.

"You get nothing" Harry tells me.

And then his lips are on mine, I'm completely taken aback. Fireworks surround me and I instinctively respond by moving my lips against Harry's. He is so soft yet dominating. He tastes incredible, like cinnamon and vanilla. He skips his tongue inside my mouth and I whimper. Suddenly the innocent kiss becomes extremely heated and Harry pushes me further Into the wall, his hands start roaming my body and I moan in response. 

"Ugh" I say unwillingly.

I let my guard down and let Harry take control of me, I'm starting to get hard in my pants. Harry then starts grinding in me and I can feel his hard length through his jeans. He then suddenly pulls back and looks me in the eyes, we are both panting hard and Harry looks truly gorgeous and wrecked. His eyes are lust blown as he searches mine. He brings his hands up to cup my cheeks.

"Don't ever question my intentions, ever again Louis. I'm so attracted to you and I was so worried about you today....god, this is not how this was supposed to go" He sighs but doesn't break eye contact with me. 

"What...what do you mean?" I ask panting as I try to catch my breath back.

Harry sighs and let's me go, I whimper slightly at the loss of contact, I miss Harry's arms I miss being close to him.

"I wasn't supposed to act on my feelings for you Louis, how am I supposed to keep a level head and most importantly keep you safe if my feelings get in the way?" He asks me seriously. 

"So you do have feelings for me too?" I ask incredulously.

All this time I never thought Harry would like me back, never even imagined he would have any type of romantic feelings for me. I feel my heart rate pick up at his confession, now that I know Harry and I feel the same I don't want to let him go.

"Yes....I've been trying to suppress them, but today when you were missing I.....it really got me. I don't want to loose you, but I don't know how this would ever work....I" he starts.

"It can work, we can make it work, Harry...I've liked you for so long, but never did I ever think you would feel the same about me. We can make it work I want to be with you" I tell him desperately.

"Lou, your father would kill me and not to mention what would happen if you got hurt or if worse came to worse and I had to do my job and take that bullet for you. I wouldn't hesitate, but if we are romantically involved......" He starts. 

"I don't want you getting hurt" I tell Harry.

"Exactly my point baby" Harry tells me sympathetically.

Harry calling me baby does something to me and my breathing accelerates.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore anyway, now I know how you feel, that doesn't change that I don't want you to get hurt" I say exasperated. 

Harry walks closer to me and grabs me around the waist and pulls me closer to him. 

"I want to be with you but I want you kept safe more than anything.....I need you to be safe and I can't jeopardise that by letting me feelings develop further and risking your safety" Harry tells me gently swiping my hair carefully off my forehead.

His words cut like a knife to my chest and I feel like I can't breathe,

"What are you saying?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I'm saying.....that we can't be together right now Lou, I'm so sorry" Harry says.

Of course we can't, why did I ever think something I want would go my way. 

"I'm not good enough for you, I'm not worth it, I understand I'm sorry Harry" I whisper out.

I push his hands away from me and escape his grip, 

"No Louis....that's not true at all....you mean too much to me, that's why I'm doing this" he says.

"It's fine Harry I get it, my so called perfect life gets in the way yet again. Don't worry, I'll be sure to put on the fake smile and act like everything is fine. I'll be fine, I've been taught to not show or feel weakness. I will go back to living my life the way everyone else wants me too.....if I'm not killed in the process. We can go back to having a business relationship, don't worry you won't have to pretend to care anymore." I spit. 

 

"Louis, please don't say things like that, please...can't you see it from my point of view?" Harry asks.

I don't make eye contact with him or I will break completely. I feel rejected and alone, completely useless. All my life I've waited to feel what I feel when I'm with Harry, all my life I've just wanted to be myself, to be free, to be loved and to be in love but now I know it's not possible. I have to suck it up and deal with my life the way it is. Nothing and no one is going to come and rescue me, whisk me away and make my dreams come true. I have to accept that and the sooner I do the easier letting go will be. 

"I'm just going to go to bed" I say quietly. 

I make my way over to my bed and slide in under the covers. I roll over and face away from Harry. 

"Louis" Harry says.

"It's fine Harry I understand......goodnight and thank you for keeping me safe" I croak out.

I hear Harry sigh and make his way over to his bed, I hear him change and get Into bed, I eventually hear his breathing even out and I know he is asleep, but I can't do the same I have too much going on in my mind. I end up awake for most of the night and I toss and turn for most of it. I eventually shut my eyes at 5:32am and I dream of Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

LOUIS POV

 

The following morning brings awkward tension, Harry hasn't spoken two words to me and I hate it. I sit at the breakfast table alone as always and I play with the eggs on my plate, unable to eat. Jeremy and William stand guard at the doorway and Harry sits opposite me at the table.

"Eat Louis" Harry says firmly.

His voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look towards him, his soft hair pulled back perfectly into a bun and his crisp black suit fits him like a glove. My breath hitches, before I remember last night. I break eye contact and look down at my food, I ignore Harry and continue to play with what's on my plate. 

"Louis, I need you to eat what's on your plate" Harry tells me once again.

"Why? Is that in your contract too? Make sure Louis eats all his food like a good little boy" I say mockingly,

"I don't appreciate being spoken too like that" he says harshly,

"And I don't appreciate being treated like a child" I say back heatedly. 

Before Harry can respond my dad comes storming into the dining room, the paper in his hand. He looks really angry, he makes his way over to the table and throws the paper down in front of me.

'IS THE PRIME MINISTERS SON GAY? ALL THE EVIDENCE POINTS TO YES" the headline reads. My breath hitches. Shit I forgot about that guy in the crowd the other night.

"What the hell is this?" My dad booms at me.

"I....I don't know" I say shocked as I pick up the paper and read.

"Louis I don't need this right now! For fucks sake can't you just keep your mouth shut, I don't want to deal with your rebellious teenager shit now" my father yells.

"I haven't said anything to anyone! I have no idea what you're even talking about and how can you say that me wanting to be myself is a rebellious teenage thing, that's unfair" I yell back at my father as I stand up to face him, my fork clattering against my plate.

"Someone overheard you and Charlotte talking the other night at the gala, Jesus how stupid can you be" my dad spits. 

Shit, he is right how could I have been so stupid. I should have known better.

"I guess really stupid.......like always, I'm sorry" I yell and I turn around to walk off.

"Don't you walk away from me young man" my dad says angrily.

I turn around and face him, my breathing becoming irregular.

"This isn't just going to go away Louis, we need to do damage control, once again" my dad says, implying that I always cause trouble.

"I'm sorry for being such a fuck up! I'm sorry for messing every god dam thing up for you!! I'm sorry for being gay! And I'm even more sorry that I wasn't the one shot, that your disappointment of a son wasn't the one to take the bullet and Charlotte has to suffer because of me!" I yell heatedly. 

My dads anger seems to slip way as he realises he was being too harsh but it's to late his words have already pierced me.

"Louis.....I didn't mean" 

"Save it it's fine I get it. I'll do whatever you ask me to do to fix it" I whisper and I turn around to leave.

 

I walk back to my bedroom, I'm not allowed to go anywhere or do anything I'm trapped and my dad is even more pissed off at me. I'm so frustrated and I feel caged and I can't stand it. I see a glass of water on my bedside table and before I know what I'm doing I'm throwing it across the room in anger. I then look around the room for more things to throw and I keep going, I throw my book I was reading harshly at the wall. I pick up my shoes and throw them at the stupid bullet proof window, I pick up my laptop and throw it across the room, I just don't care anymore. 

Suddenly William and Jeremy storm into the room, obviously hearing the commotion and thinking I'm being attacked or something.

"Louis...what the fuck" Jeremy says coldly. 

"Just get out" I yell towards them.

"I'm going to get Harry" William says to Jeremy who nods. 

William leaves the room and Jeremy smirks at me, my breathing is harsh and I'm still so angry. He walks over to me and I back away from him.

"Don't touch me" I yell at him.

"Why? You think you have it bad Louis? That your life is so fucked up that you're so hard done by? Grow the fuck up! You have everything you want handed to you on a silver platter and you continue to fuck up! How do you think your father feels having such a fuck up of a son?" He asks me rudely,

"You don't know anything " I yell and I lunge for Jeremy.

He grabs me harshly to stop me and I struggle in his arms. 

"You think you can take me pretty boy? You think you can do anything to me? Your a weak little fag Louis" he tells me.

His words hurt and it only makes me more angry as I try my hardest to get a hit in. 

"What's going on" Harry's voice interrupts our argument.

I don't stop trying to fight Jeremy though.

"He just went crazy sir, he was throwing things and then just started attacking me" Jeremy says.

"Your a lier, that's a lie" I yell.

Harry comes over to me and grabs me off Jeremy, I've done hardly any damage to him, Harry lifts me into he air as I struggle against him.

"Get out, both of you now... I'll deal with you both later" Harry tells William and Jeremy.

They turn to walk out and Jeremy then turns back to me with a smirk on his face before he exits the room and the door is shut behind them. 

"Let me go Harry" I scream and thrash around in Harry's hold.

"Louis...calm down first, I'm not letting you go until you calm down" Harry tells me.

I feel like such a child, I can't even get angry the right way, without having people around to stop me, all they do is control me.

"I'm angry Harry I just need to be angry.....no one lets me do anything" I yell.

"I understand but I need you to take a deep breath for me, just relax and I will let you go and we can talk okay" he tells me.

There is no intention behind his words, no mocking tone, he is serious and it helps me calm down. I stop struggling and I begin to relax in his arms, soon my breathing evens out and I'm a lot calmer.

"God boy, now I'm going to let you go now okay" Harry says.

"I just need to be left alone, please Harry let me go and leave me alone!" I say, trying to keep my calm.

"Louis, I'm sorry but I can't leave you alone, you know that. I want you to talk to me" Harry tells me kindly.

"Why, would I talk to you Harry? You made it perfectly clear last night that you don't want me and it's just your job to care, so please let me go" I finish yelling and start struggling in Harry's hold again. 

"Louis, that's not what I said nor what I meant" Harry tells me tightening his hold on me.

Suddenly I'm spun around in Harry's arms so we are facing each other, the look on Harry's face catches me off guard. He looks at me darkly and I can see the lust building up in his eyes as he stares at me, he flicks his gaze down to my lips. I'm still mad and upset at Harry but God I want to feel his lips on mine again, he begins to lean in and I gasp as he leans down and his lips are a few centimetres away from my own, I can feel his hot breath fan over me and for a few seconds I forget everything in the hopes that Harry will kiss me.

"Ughhh fuck it" Harry growls out and he is attacking my lips fiercely.

It takes me a minute to realise what's happening, that Harry is kissing me senseless. His calm demeanour left far behind as he becomes possessive and domineering, I come to my senses and kiss Harry back. He licks into my mouth and I get tingles all over my body. He then pulls away breathlessly and I let out a small whimper, I want his lips on mine again. Harry leans down, our foreheads touching, he cups my cheek with his strong hand and looks straight into my eyes. 

"I want you Louis, so much......I want to be with you but it's complicated" he tells me and the glimmer of hope I allowed myself to succumb to when Harry's lips were on mine is shattered. Harry still doesn't want me, I'm still not worth his job.

"Yeah" I say as I start putting my walls up again. 

I look away from Harry as my heart starts to break again, I try to wriggle away from Harry but he slips his arm around my waist keeping me in place in front of him.

"Please let me finish....I...if we are going to do this we need to keep it a secret, for both our sakes" he tells me.

I look into his eyes and I get lost in the green, Harry wants to be with me?

"But I don't understand Harry, yesterday you said..." I start, confused as ever.

"I know what I said Louis but I really want us to try and make this work, no one can find out though, I would loose my job and I know you aren't allowed to go public with your sexuality so we have to be discreet. Understand?" Harry says.

"Yeah, I....I understand" I whisper out, as a small smirk makes its way onto Harry's face. 

"Good boy" Harry murmurs as he leans forward and rubs his nose against my cheek seductively.

My breath hitches as his lips get closer to my ear his hold on me tightens and he becomes possessive again. I can feel his hot breath on my skin and it makes me shiver, I'm starting to get turned on. 

"The first time I saw you and this perfect ass I wanted you Louis, I've imagined what it would be like to ruin you, to take you and pleasure you, to make you scream my name" Harry whispers.

My senses are in overdrive I can't believe this is happening and I feel like my legs are going to give out, I swallow harshly.

"Ughhh" I say quietly.

"Mmmmm, that's it baby, I love hearing those pretty little noises you make" he says.

"Harry" I whisper as I push my ear closer to his mouth enjoying the electricity his hot breath sends through my body.

"Yes Louis, what do you need" his rough low voice whispers to me.

"Touch me....please Harry" I say almost begging.

"I thought you would never ask" he says. 

His hand then goes straight to my crutch where the bulge in my pants continues to grow as Harry rubs me. I moan loudly at the contact.

"I'll make you feel so good sweetheart" Harry tells me.

I whimper at his words.

"Harry, I've, I've never......I don't ughhhhhh" I try to tell him but I'm overwhelmed and so turned on I can't speak properly. 

 

"It's okay I'll take care of you I promise..... I need you to be quite though can you do that for me?" He asks me.

I nod my head. 

Harry then leans in and claims my mouth, his tongue feels so good as I massage his back, Harry lets out a throaty moan and his hands start roaming all over my body. He lifts my shirt over my head with ease and then begins marking me with love bites along my collar bone and neck. My harsh panting can be heard throughout the room. Harry pushes me and we make it to my bed before I fall onto the mattress, Harry on top of me. I reach up and start unbuttoning Harry's shirt and as the fabric falls off his shoulders and arms I'm met with the most amazing site, tattoos....Harry's body is littered with tattoos and he looks mouthwatering. His muscles are huge, and were obviously hidden by his suit. He has the most perfect v line imaginable and I have to take a second to breathe him all in. Harry smirks at me when he sees me lost for words.

"You like that huh?" He teases me smugly.

I don't get a chance to respond though before he is claiming my mouth again. I pull Harry towards me as I place my hands in his hair and tug. He moans and I can tell it turns him on, me tugging his hair.

"You like that huh?" I tease him back and he smiles playfully at me.

"Oh you have no idea baby" he says. 

He then pushes down with his hips and grinds his extremely hard length against mine, I'm so hard and turned on. Harry knows I haven't done very much sexually and I know he is holding back but I just need relief from my leaking cock. I start to respond and start meeting his rhythm, we are grinding dirtily on each other. Harry growls anomalistically at me. 

"Fuck Harry" I whine out as I get that familiar pooling in the bottom of my stomach.

"I'm not going to last long Louis, I've wanted you for so long" Harry groans out.

"Me neither I'm going to come Harry" 

"Look at me baby, I want to see you fall apart in my arms" Harry orders.

I obey him straight away, I look him straight in his beautiful green eyes, I see the sinful lust behind them and I know he wants me just as bad as I want him. I loose it at the sight and completely fall apart.

"Gahhhhh...." I start and Harry's quick reflexes allow him to cover my mouth, muffling my screams as I come hard. I've never come this hard or felt this good in my life and I actually black out for a few seconds.

When I come back to reality it's to Harry lying next to me cradling me in his arms, my head on his chest. He is drawing patterns lightly up and down my forearm. I begin to stir and look towards him shyly.

"Welcome back"'Harry says smiling.

I smile slightly towards him

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I zoned out" I say truthfully.

"It's nothing to be sorry about" he smiles.

"Was that....did you....I mean" I try to ask Harry if I was okay, I look away from him as my face heats up.

"Hey, don't be shy Lou, believe me when I say that was amazing for me, I have wanted you for so long" Harry tells me

"But....like did you come.....cause I can you know....I'm sorry if I wasn't good I..." I ramble out quickly causing Harry to chuckle.

"No need to worry about that sweetheart, I've definitely never experienced a climax like that before" Harry winks at me. 

I melt at his words and sigh in relief, the last thing I want to do is disappoint Harry from my lack of experience.

Harry grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss before settling me down on his chest and carding his hands through my hair. 

"Listen Lou, I just want you to know that I'm not expecting anything from you, I don't want to rush you into anything. I want this to work out so badly and I just want you to know we can take it at your own pace okay" Harry tells me.

"I want this so much Harry, I have for so long, you are part of the reason I knew I was gay and the reason I came out" I say blushing.

"Ohhhhh is that soooo!!" Harry says smugly and even though I can't see his face I know he is smirking at me,

I blush even more and hide my head against Harry's chest as he chuckles at me.

"Seriously though Lou, I am concerned about how much I actually feel for you. I know it's going to effect how I operate and work around you" Harry tells me.

"I know....I understand Harry I just don't want you getting hurt, especially for me" I tell him.

"I know but you have to understand that it's my job to protect you. I'm hired to keep you safe Baby and I will do that first before anything else" Harry says.

He moves me so I'm straddling his hips and he sits up on the bed so we are facing each other. He cups my cheeks in his large warm hands and looks me in the eyes.

"When you are allowed to come out Lou, I will quit my job and we can be together properly, I promise you. Until then though we have to go on as is okay, we have to be discreet unless we are alone" Harry tells me seriously.

"I know Harry, i won't jeopardise your job or my dads job our secret is safe, I don't want anything happening to you either so I'm glad you will be kept a secret for now.....just incase" I say 

"We will catch these guys Lou, they won't lay a finger on you" Harry tells me seriously.

I look him in the eyes and nod my head at him. 

"We better get cleaned up before someone catches us baby" Harry tells me.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I say as I get off Harry's lap and we both change into clean underwear and get dressed. 

Harry is just returning from the bathroom when there is a knock on the door. 

"Come in" I say.

William comes into the room looking distraught. 

"Sir, the Prime Minister has requested you meet him in his office, he says its urgent" William tells Harry.

Harry looks towards me and I panic a little, I hope no one overheard Harry and I and told my father. Harry senses my distress.

"It's okay Lou, stay here I will be right back okay" Harry tells me.

I nod at him as he leaves the room with authority. I sigh and lean back onto the bed and put my hands over my face. I cannot believe what just happened I smile into my hands like a schoolboy, I'm so happy right now, Harry wants me and wants a relationship with me. It's more than I could have ever asked for. I try and push the negative thoughts about what my father could want with Harry to the back of my mind, I just know it isn't good though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy!! Love you all xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

HARRYS POV

As I walk down the hallway to Ben's office, William follows me. 

"Did he say what this is about William?" I ask concerned.

"Shine have made contact again and it's not good" William says, his tone is clipped and I can sense his worry.

"Shit" I respond.

We enter the office and Ben is standing up trying to console a very frantic Johanna. There are three police officers as well as six guards in the room.

"Sir?" I ask confused as I walk in.

"Oh Harry, thank god" Johanna says when she sees me, she comes towards me and hugs me tight.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We have had another threat against Louis" Johanna says pulling back and looking at me, her face is tear stained and her concern shows dramatically,

"What was it?" I ask, trying to hold my composure while inside my heart is going a million miles an hour.

"There was mail for Louis, of course we have been getting it filtered but we didn't expect....."Ben trials off.

"There was anthrax delivered, addressed to Louis. They must have known he wouldn't be the one opening it though, they wanted to send a message" Carl, Ben's security tells me.

"Fuck" I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

"They also sent a video" Johanna sniffles.

"What did it say?" I ask.

"It was a video of Louis and Stan when they snuck off, they have been following Louis and.....and there was video footage of him in the house, in the hallway, walking to his room....somehow they are watching him, they know his every move Harry" Ben says, his voice breaking.

"So we have a rat then?" I ask Gobsmacked.,

Yes, we....we think it's someone on the inside, we don't know" Ben says with a sigh.

"Sir, with all due respect, I would like to request an investigation against Jeremy" I say.

"Jeremy?.... What?...why? He has been Louis guard for years Harry" Johanna says confused.

"I have reason too believe he is working against us, I have seen him on occasion being rough and harsh with Louis" I say trying not to send accusations flying but I'm even more certain Jeremy is in on this in some way.

"But....we all know what Louis is like Harry, he can be difficult at the best of times, sometimes they do have to be firm with him" Johanna says.

"With all do respect Jay, I understand and I know Louis has grown up with both William and Jeremy but...this was physical abuse and I'm sorry but I believe it was unnecessary force" I tell her.

She gasps and Ben runs his hands down his face.

"So he physically put his hands on Louis in an abusive way?" Johanna asks   
getting worked up again.

"Yes" I confirm.

"Ben" Johanna turns to him pleadingly.

"I'm putting him in witness protection Johanna, I'm not risking his life any further. I don't want to admit it but it's beginning to get out of our control and we need him safe" Ben says.

"He isn't going to like it Ben, we are basically sending him away for an un confirmed amount of time, he already feels trapped" Johanna argues.

"What would you have me do then love? Just leave things the way they are? It would only be a matter of time before they take him. You and I both know that" Ben says sternly but with love.

Johanna sighs.

"Jeremy will stay behind and he will be kept under secret investigation until we are satisfied he is clean" Carl says.

"I'll organise everything sir, Louis will be ready to leave by night fall" Carl says.

"Thank you Carl, I want Harry with him" Ben says.

"Sir, if I may?" I say wanting to make a suggestion.

"Of course Harry" Ben gives me the go ahead to talk.

"I want to bring in a new undercover team, four more guards, I want to be able to trust the team I'm working with. I want Louis safe and we have to be as discreet as possible, I think a new team is the way to go" I suggest.

The Prime minister looks at me, I know he trusts me but I know he is nervous about people he doesn't know being entrusted to keep his son alive. Finally he breaks eye contact. 

"Okay, I trust you Harry. Let me know the details. We will tell Louis just before he leaves, I don't want to give him the chance to do something silly like run" Ben tells me.

"Yes sir, I'll organise everything" I say.

We are dismissed and I go into work mode straight away, furiously organising the witness protection program for Louis. 

I don't see Louis for the rest of the day, at 3pm I head to the airport to pick up the rest of the team that will be in witness protection with the both of us. I have known these guys for years and it will be so good to see them and work with them again. We trained together and we all spent our first three years out of training in the same team until we were split up and I went to work for the Tomlinson's. The other four guys have still been working together and just recently finished a job together in Italy, they are all flying in from Manchester on our private jet, it's a short flight but quicker than organising a car and getting them all here on time to leave by 7pm tonight. The good thing about my team is that we have all done witness protection before, we all know the importance of discreet security and are familiar with how it all works. It will be good for Louis, who's world is about to be completely turned upside down. 

 

When I pull up onto the private Tarmac and exit the car I see my four friends exiting the aircraft. They spot me straight away and I can't help but smile. I've missed them. 

"Well well well, lookie what we have here!" Liam greets me as he descends the stairs. 

He walks over to me and engulfs me with a hug.

"Liam" I greet him and return the hug.

"Oi get off of him Li, give me a turn" am Irish voice sounds and I don't have a chance to respond before I'm pounced on. 

"Ni, I've missed you!" I say as we hug like we haven't seen each other in years.

"Harry fucking styles, you look good man" Zayn says from behind Niall as I pull back and hug him too.

"Enough of this lovey dovie shit, I'm sick of it already" Andy's voice echoes form the plane.

"Get your ass down here Samuel's, you know you want a cuddle" I tease back causing all the boys to laugh.

Andy steps out of the plane with a smile on his face, he walks over and hugs me.

"Good to see you mate" 

"You too buddy, thanks for coming" I tell him. 

We all gather together inside the car while everyone's bags are put into the back of the boot. 

"So Haz, the famous Tomlinson's hey, I bet the last few years has been busy for you" Liam says.

"Yeah, it's actually been great....until recently" I say.

"So tell us Harry, what exactly has been going on? And what exactly are we going to be doing?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah mate, you sounded desperate on the phone, what's going on?" Niall says.

I look at them all, they haven't changed much over the years, Zayn is still immaculately gorgeous, Niall still has fake blonde hair. Liam still acts like the daddy of the group and has those big puppy dog eyes and Andy is still a rough nut. I sigh and delve into the recent events and threats that have been given against Louis. I explain the witness protection program and when I'm finished they all look at me gobsmacked.

"Shit" Niall says with a chuckle.

"That's intense" Liam says.

"So we have to look after some spoilt brat in the hopes he won't get kidnapped?" Zayn asks sceptically.

"I know what you are thinking Zayn but Louis is anything but a spoilt brat. He is a kid and he just wants to live his life, he is gay and isn't allowed to come out for fear of the publics reaction. Yes he has grown up in the spotlight and in a wealthy family, but he has a good heart and isn't an ass. You will like him I promise" I say smiling.

"Sounds like you fancy him if you ask me Haz" Andy says, shoving my shoulder.

I blush like crazy.

"Oh no Haz, this can't be good!" Liam says wearily.

"Look I know but I promise, it won't interfere with my work. I know what I need to do trust me!" I say,

The boys all nod in agreement but still look a little sceptical.

"We trust you Harry and if he means that much to you, like we can tell he does. We will keep him safe don't worry" Andy tells me sincerely.

"Thanks guys.....thank you!" I tell them.

We spend the rest of the drive laughing and catching up together, I'm really looking forward to working with these guys again, I just hope we can keep Louis safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my awesome readers. I love you all! Thank you for your comments and Kudos as always!! Hope you like this chaper xx

CHAPTER 10 LOUIS POV

I spend the day, in my room. My mum tries to come and talk to me but I don't want to talk. Harry has left without even telling me, he must have got put back to work by my dad this morning. Wasn't he supposed to be my personal guard though? I sigh and roll over on my bed. Suddenly Jeremy and William storm into my room with authority. 

"What the fuck? I could have been wanking or something you could have knocked" I yell at them, frustrated that something else is going on and that I get absolutely no privacy. 

"Sorry Louis but this is urgent and your father has requested us to pack your things" William tells me.

"Pack my things? What?......why?" I ask angrily.

"Not at liberty to say Louis, you know that" Jeremy tells me curtly.

"That's bullshit, it's my stuff" I yell.

"Take it up with your dad" he reply's smugly.

"Ughh" I say as I storm out of my bedroom and down the hall, I walk to my dads office but I don't see him. There are police officers in the room but no sign of my dad. 

I keep walking until I get to the Loungeroom. Inside the spacious room is my dad, Harry, four guys I've never met. My mum, Fiz and Luke, James and a shit load of security. I stand at the entrance, something is going on and I feel like I'm the last to know. 

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" I yell. Causing everyone to stop what they are doing and turn to face me. No one talks.

"Why is Jeremy and William packing my stuff?" I ask upset. 

No one ever tells me what's going on and I'm sick and tired of it. 

"Louis, please come and sit down honey" my mum says to me. The look on her face is that of sympathy and I have no idea why.

"No, I don't want to come and sit down. I want someone to tell me what the bloody hell is going on! I'm 21 for fucks sake and I have no control over my life. You all do everything behind my back and I get a say in nothing! I'm the one being targeted, I'm the one this group wants and no one will give me any respect around here and tell me the truth about anything" I scream heatedly.

I may be making a fool of myself and I probably should be embarrassed at my actions in front of all these people I don't know but I'm done. I want to know what's going on and I want to make my own decisions.

"Your leaving tonight Louis, The decision has been made to put you in witness protection" my dad replies.

I'm completely shocked at his words, witness protection? I've only ever read about that, but I know enough to know that it means I'm leaving my life behind, my friends my family and I can never make contact with them, until the program has ended...that could be years though. 

"What?.......no way! You can't make me!, I'm not going" I yell getting defensive. 

How can they expect me to pack my whole life up and leave everyone behind. What about Stan and Charlotte and Fiz I don't want to leave Charlotte right now and Harry. I can't leave Harry not after his confession about his feelings...... My parents, I won't be able to see them either......

"I'm afraid you have no choice Louis, it's done and you leave in one hour" my dad says voice full of authority.

"Bullshit! This is utter compete bullshit. What about Stan and Charlotte, I can't just leave! I should be able to choose if I leave or not. Not you, why do my life choices have to be made for me, it's not fair!" I yell. 

I turn on my heel and I go to leave the room. I'm not going and they can't make me. 

"Louis" I hear my dad yell after me, I don't listen though as I try to make it out of the Loungeroom before I'm stopped.

 

"Craig, Jason" my dad calls.

Before I reach the doorway it's blocked by Craig and Jason. I go to push passed them as I try to move them pitifully out of the way. Of course they don't budge and they stop me from getting out. I turn around in and face the room again.

"Why are you doing this to me" I ask upset.

"We want you safe Louis, we are doing this to keep you safe" my mother tells me gently.

"No you are not, you're doing this so I will be out of your hair and all the rumours will stop and you won't have to explain anything to anyone" I yell.

"I know you are upset Louis, but this has to be done" my dad says.

I glare at him as he explains to me who the people in the room are, Liam, Niall, Andy and Zayn. They all seem really nice but I don't really care, it doesn't matter, I will be spending God knows how long with people I barely know. It's unfair and I don't want a bar of it. My breathing picks up and I'm getting even more upset, this has all been decided and organised behind my back. I need to get away I need to get out of my controlled life. If I go into witness protection my every move will be monitored and it will be worse than my life right now. I won't be able to take a piss without permission or one of those guys I barely know watching me. 

I look to my left and the window is half open, I've drowned my dads voice out I don't care what he has to say. If I can jump through the window I can make it out and I'll just run for it. 

"I know this is hard Louis but you will come to understand why this has to be done, I promise" my mother is talking now. 

I look over at Harry who has a sympathetic smile on his face, he knows I'm freaking out and i can tell he wants to be next to me and comfort me but he can't. I don't think I can go a day, let alone possibly a year with our seeing Harry. Tears begin to well in my eyes and I make the decision to run. I'm up and out the window before I'm caught. I can hear panic and commotion behind me but I run. I reach the immaculate grassed yard and I sprint with all my might across it. I know there are guards at every entry and patrolling the grounds. It will be all over the radios that I've done a runner but I need to at least try to get away. 

"Louis, stop" I can hear Harry behind me. 

I look behind me and see Niall, Zayn, Liam, Andy and Harry all running full speed trying to catch up to me. I make it to the bushes that hide the fences and I start running through the thick scrub, I know there is about one kilometre of bush before the fences start. Suddenly though I'm stopped, someone grabs me around my waist and a hand goes over my mouth.

"Hmmmmmm, running wasn't such a good idea, huh pretty boy" Jeremy's voice sounds in my ears. I struggle with all my might against his hold but he is strong and his arm around me keeps me in place against his chest. 

"Louis!!!!!" I hear my name being called. 

I can't cry out or scream as Jeremy is restricting my breathing with his hand over my mouth,

"Your coming with me Louis....and we are going to show you pain like you have never experienced before. We are going to ruin you and then kill you, how does that sound huh?" Jeremy chuckles slightly. 

I'm thrashing drastically in his arms but I can't get free, I start to panic...shit Witness protection sounds really good right about now. Jeremy lifts me slightly of the ground and begins walking with me. I'm struggling so hard against him. He puts me down to re position me and has to take his hand off my mouth, he punches me square in the jaw and I cry out in pain and fall to the ground, he picks me back up and starts trying to carry me off again. 

"HARRY!!" I scream loudly. Jeremy places his hand over my mouth again to keep me quiet.

I then hear footsteps behind me and Harry's voice.

"Put him the fuck down now!" Harry growls.

Jeremy turns around and we come face to face with Harry and his team.

"Well, if it isn't Louis body guard, I know what's going on between you two, don't think I haven't noticed....would you like to watch as I beat the shit out of him? Maybe have my way with him too?" Jeremy laughs evilly.

Tears have fallen down my cheeks as I look pleadingly at Harry for help. I try to struggle against Jeremy,I don't want to get hurt, I don't want to die.

"Louis, calm done buddy...just relax" Andy I think, says comfortingly to me. 

My breathing is irregular as I begin to panic. There is movement from Jeremy and suddenly everyone has their guns out pointing them towards us and I realise Jeremy has a gun cocked to my head. Shit....I'm frozen in my spot as Harry looks into my eyes, trying to tell me everything is okay. 

"I'll fucking shoot him if you don't let me walk away now!" Jeremy yells.

"Don't do anything silly mate, just put the gun down" Niall says to Jeremy.

"Get fucked Irish man, Louis is dead no matter what, you do realise this right. He is going to be taken regardless and Leo will see that he is dealt with, that he suffers and is tortured until he is begging for death" Jeremy yells.

"Just let him go mate, think about what you are actually doing" Zayn speaks this time. 

"Oh I'll enjoy this believe me" Jeremy says evilly as the gun is cocked, before I can process what's happening I'm released and I look towards the ground shocked at Jeremy lying in a pool of blood with a bullet through his head. I look down my body and find I'm covered in his blood and brains. 

"Good shot Z" I hear Niall say as I'm pulled into Harry's arms.

"Louis, talk to me look at me Louis" Harry says as he cups my cheeks.

I can't get the image of Jeremy out of my head, the bullet imbedded in his skull. I have his brains all over me, I nearly died. I can't breathe, I collapse to the ground and Harry comes with me. 

"Shhh, it's okay Louis, shhhh" he is telling me.

I can't process his words properly, I feel nauseous and I bend to the side and puke what little is in my stomach. 

"It's okay, it's okay" Harry says as he rubs my back.

I'm so worked up that I can't breathe and I start to hyperventilate. 

"Harry he is having a panic attack, he is in shock" Liam says.

I'm then surrounded by the five of them on the ground and Harry is talking gently to me.

"Louis, baby. Just relax. Take deep breaths for me" he is telling me.

I try to relax but I can't.

"Harry!" I plead desperately for him to help me.

"I'm right here baby, just breathe for me Lou" he tells me as he strokes my fringe out of my eyes.

Slowly I begin to regulate my breathing and I come back to reality. 

"There you go, it's okay baby shhhh" Harry tells me as he pulls me to him and engulfs me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you are okay...shit" Harry says.

"He's dead, I saw him shot I have his brains all over me get them off!!" I realise as I pull away from Harry's comforting arms.

I begin to get worked up again 

"It's okay we will get you clean Louis" Niall says from beside me, he puts a comforting hand on me 

"I can't breathe he tried to kill me......I" I start again. 

My whole world is turning fuzzy, I have blood and guts all over me and Jeremy has a huge hole in his head. Jeremy who, although was always a little cold towards me, looked after me most of my life. I trusted him and he kept me safe and now.....he's dead. He turned on us and he nearly killed me. I was nearly taken and if Harry hadn't been there and Zayn, I would have been taken to the group that is after me. I can't seem to come back to reality as Harry tries to comfort me. I can here people around me buzzing, walked talkies and police everywhere but I can't come back and I end up passing out from shock and lack of oxygen.


	11. Chapter 11

HARRYS POV 

Louis passes out in front of me and I catch him before he hits the ground. I scoop him up bridal style and his head rests against my chest. My heart is still going a million miles an hour, I'm so lucky Louis is okay. He could have died right in front of my eyes if it wasn't for Zayn and his quick thinking and accurate shot. I'm still on edge but I can't think of that right now, I have a situation to deal with and Louis is covered in blood and brains and his parents must be worried sick. 

"He will be okay Haz, he is just in shock" Zayn comes over and comforts me by placing his arm on my shoulder, 

"Thanks Z, bloody good shot mate" I tell him.

"Of course, couldn't let that asshole take lover boy now could I" he says with a smirk and a wink.

"Yeah Haz, you're totally gone man" Niall cackles.

"Shut up" I tell them,

"Ohhhhhhh Haz, we are just teasing. He seems like a really awesome guy, a bit feisty but I'm sure you can handle that hey!" Liam tells me.

I blush as we start back towards the house. The police move in around us to clean up the mess and question us about what happen, it's all caught on camera though.

As we get closer to the house Johanna runs down the steps towards us frantically.

"Harry, is he okay what happened?" She asks borderline hysterical. 

"He is okay Jay, just in shock. He passed out" I tell her as we make our way inside to the Loungeroom.

"Why...Harry what's happened?" Ben is now behind Jay asking questions.

"Jeremy....he.....he tried to take Louis, held a gun to his head. If Zayn hadn't shot him. He would have killed Louis" I tell them as I place Louis carefully on the couch.

I know it's a shock that Jeremy turned against them. He has been looking after Louis since he was a kid and for that trust to be broken is a huge shock.

"Oh my god, so he was working for shield? " Jay asks, as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" I tell her.

"I can't believe we trusted him....and for so long. We should have listened and taken what you said more seriously Harry. I'm sorry" Ben tells me.

"It's okay,I'm just glad Louis is okay" I tell them.

Louis then begins to stir awake on the couch.

LOUIS POV

I stir awake and open my eyes, I'm lying in the couch and as my vision comes back to me I see Harry and my parents hovering over me.

"Oh Louis, thank god" my mum says to me.

I look down towards my body and see I'm still covered in blood and guts and it smells so horrid I feel like throwing up again. 

"Are you okay Lou? How are you feeling" my dad asks me. 

"I'm fine" I whisper towards him. 

I don't want to talk to him I'm still so angry that I'm being sent away, even if I know it's justified. Then the smell hits me again and my breathing picks up.

"Look at me Louis" Harry says sternly and I respond to his voice Immediately. I need to be around Harry right now, he relaxes me.

"That's it, it's okay, how about we go and get you cleaned up before we leave hey?" Harry asks me gently.

We? I nod in response and go to look at my clothes again and the chunk of brain that's on my pants.

"Hey, hey, just look at me Louis don't look at your clothes just keep your eyes on me" Harry tells me as he gently takes my arm and helps me up. We walk towards my bedroom whilst Harry's team fills my parents in on what happened.

When we get to the safety of my room and the bathroom Harry helps me quickly strip down to my boxers. I don't even care that I'm exposing my body to Harry, I just need Jeremy off me. As Harry pulls my shirt over my head I get another whiff of the awful smell of dead flesh and I gag again. I reach the toilet in time and throw up again.

"It's okay Lou, we will get you cleaned, it's okay" Harry reassures me.

When I've finished throwing up I look towards Harry, he eyes me sympathetically.

"Do you want my help to shower?" He asks me kindly.

I don't answer him, I just look him in the eyes. I feel completely numb I feel like I want to scream, cry and punch something all at the same time. 

"Baby, talk to me. You can't shut me out it will just make it worse" Harry tells me. He reaches his hand out and cups my face as he stokes his thumb over my cheek.

"I don't want to leave, but I don't want to stay. I can't get Jeremy out of my head and if you hadn't have come I.....he would have taken me and I don't even want to think about that. I'm scared Harry and I can't leave you" I say quietly never taking my eyes off his.

"Ohhhhh sweetheart, you won't have to leave me. I'm coming with you, we are going into witness protection together. I won't leave your side.....I will be there, I will help you get through this okay" Harry says.

I begin to feel warmth in my chest again at Harry's words. I feel like I can slightly breathe again knowing Harry will be with me. The ache in my chest from having to leave my life behind to live a life on the run is still there but I relax a little knowing I don't have to give up Harry too. 

"You promise? This is all really scary Harry and I don't want to face this all by myself, I don't want to die and I don't want anything to happen to you please" I say slightly begging on the verge of tears.

"I promise Louis, I trust Niall, Liam,Zayn and Andy with my life. We won't let anything happen to you. I know you will all get along great and we will be back here before you know it. We are so close to catching these guys Lou" Harry tells me.

I sigh and nod my head towards Harry, he helps me up off the floor and leaves me alone to shower. As I'm standing in the hot water I scrub my body senseless, trying to get the thoughts of Jeremy and his dead body out of my mind. I just don't feel clean though. I let the tears escape as I try to make sense of everything and what my new life will be like when I leave the comfort of my guarded home. After the water starts to turn cold I pull myself together and turn the water off. I dry myself and put the towel around my waist as I walk back into my bedroom. Harry is over near my bedroom door talking to someone quietly through the doorway. He turns to see me enter the room he gives me a small smile. I can't see who he is talking to so I grab my clothes that Harry put out on the bed for me. I walk into my wardrobe and put my black boxers a pair of black track pants and socks on. I then put my red Adidas Jumper over my white T-shirt. I sigh and walk back out to my bedroom. I find Harry sitting on my bed, he smiles widely at me and I melt.

"What are you smiling about?" I question quietly.

"I have some news that might cheer you up" he says as he reaches for me and pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him.

"Yeah?" I ask as my breath hitches at our closeness. I can smell Harry and I love it.

"Yeah, how would you like to go visit Charlotte before we leave? She has woken up and is asking for you" Harry tells me.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Charlotte is awake!! I can't wait to see her and make sure she is okay, maybe she can convince my parents to let me stay. 

"Yes....please Harry...can we go now?" I ask smiling.

"We sure can....lets go see your sister" Harry says happily.

As we walk down the hospital hallway I'm flagged by Harry and his team. We get to charlottes room and Tim is there guarding the door. He gives me a smirk as I stand in front of him.

"Evening master Louis, not planning on doing a runner again I hope" he smirks amusingly at me.

"You have to admit it made your life interesting, for a few minuets at least" I tease him.

"That it did, although the ass chewing I received I would have liked to have avoided" he smiles knowingly at me as I look down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Tim" I say.

"No need to apologise Louis, I'm just glad I'm assigned to the quiet Tomlinson, I don't think I could handle you" he chuckles.

I smile slightly back at him

"Harry on the other hand is a perfected fit I'd say" he smiles and winks at Harry.

I blush like crazy.

"You know I do love a challenge Timmy" Harry says smirking and I catch his eye as he winks playfully at me.

Tim chuckles as he opens charlottes door for us. We all enter the room and when I see Charlotte sitting up in bed smiling straight at me with James by her side I loose it and the tears come. I'm so thankful she is alive. My parents are standing to her right next to her bed and Fiz and Luke behind them. I look her in the eyes, my tears falling down my face, it's my fault she is in here, it's my fault she lost her baby.

"Come here darling" she whispers.

The sound of her voice breaks my heart, I thought I would never hear her again. I rush towards her and collapse in her arms.

"It's okay Lou...it's okay...I'm okay darling" Charlotte reassures me.

"This is all my fault" I croak out against her.

She shifts in the bed and grabs my face in her hands, she looks me straight in the eyes.

"None of this is your fault Louis, absolutely none of it. I don't want you blaming yourself" she tells me firmly.

"But if I......if I was in the room, you wouldn't have been shot and I.." I start

"Would have been taken and it would have been so much worse Louis, we can't loose you" My dad pipes in.

I look towards him and my mother, they are looking at me with so much love but I can see through there professional demeanour. They are worried sick about me and about my safety. I turn back towards Charlotte.

"You need to listen to me Louis. Please" she asks of me and I can see the build up of tears in her eyes.

"Okay" I whisper to her.

"We have to send you away.." She starts and I begin to shake my head.

"No, Charlotte please...I don't want to go"

"Lou, I understand okay but we need you safe" Charlotte tells me.

"How am I supposed to leave everyone behind?" I ask quietly.

"It's only for a little while" She says smiling slightly at me. We all know it's a lie but no one says anything. 

"For me, I'm asking you to do this for me Darling" she says as she rests her forehead onto mine.

She knows I won't say no now, Charlotte knows I won't protest and I will go quietly after her plea. I would and always will do anything for her. I love her to pieces and she has always stood up for me and stood by my side my entire life, no matter what anyone says I know it is my fault that her baby dies and the least I can do is listen to her and do the one thing she has asked of me. 

 

"Okay" I whisper so quietly if the room wasn't silent nobody would have heard it. 

 

"Thank you" she says and I can feel everyone in the room relax.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really have to get going" Harry interrupts gently.

My parents move in and engulf me in a hug and fizzy joins in too. There are tears and endless endearments as we say our goodbye as a family, for God knows how long. 

"This isn't goodbye it's just a see you soon" fizzy declares and it causes us to smile. 

The whole room is silent as they watch on.

"We are Tomlinson's and we are strong, you are all so strong and I'm so proud of you all. We will win this and we will be back together before you know it" my dad says.

We pull away from the hug and I kiss and hug everyone individually before I'm standing next to Harry tears still streaming down my face. My family all have red eyes and tear stained faces.

"See you soon" I say as I'm led out the door by Harry, Zayn, Niall , Liam and Andy to a new life, I'm disappearing and when the shield find out I have a feeling they will do everything and anything to find me. I just hope my dad can find them first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the long wait, this isn't edited. I've been so so busy I truly am sorry xoxo kudos and comments appreciated xxxxxxx

HARRY'S POV

We watch on as Louis says goodbye to his family, it's heartbreaking and we all know the elephant in the room, that Louis won't be coming back for a while but no one acknowledges it. We all let them have their last moments together. When it's time to go and we all escort Louis out of the hospital reality hits me, our job is to keep Louis safe and alive. The boys and I know that 'The shield' will be after us, they are probably watching us right now. We make it outside and we Immediately scan the street as we lead Louis to the awaiting car, the black escalade is waiting and William hops out and Liam slides into the drivers seat. When Louis sees William he latches onto him and I stand behind him to wait for him to say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry Louis, I had no idea" William says as he hugs Louis.

"I know Will, I don't blame you.......I'm...I'm going to miss you" Louis tells him.

"And I'll miss you! Be safe okay and I will see you really soon kid" he tells Louis with a smile.

Louis smiles back and pulls away, Will then turns to me.

"Keep him safe Haz, he's a good kid" he tells me.

I smile at him.

"You know I will" I say back.

We then hug each other, I have known Will a long time and I will miss hanging out with him.

"Don't break his heart, he is falling hard Haz" he whispers into my ear.

I pull back from the hug 

"So am I" I smile. 

William smiles back at me knowingly. I turn around to face Louis and the car door is open for him by Niall, Zayn is waiting by the door to let Louis in. Suddenly there are shots fired around us.

"Louis" I yell as Zayn throws him to the ground and is on top of him in a second, shielding him from the gunfire. 

Liam is up out of the car in a second and Niall is already shooting back, across the street. I can see two masked men in suits firing at us from an alley way across the road. The car is the only thing between us and the shooters, I lie flat on the ground and look towards Louis, I am about 6 feet away from him and the terror in his eyes catches me off guard for a second, he is so scared. Zayn has is full body over Louis and is trying to reassure him that he will be okay.

"It's okay bud, just relax, we will get you out of this" he says. 

I grab my gun from the inside of my jacket and crawl towards the back of the car where Niall and Andy are shooting from. I can see one of the guys in the alley way and I take my time to aim and shoot, my bullet hits him right in the head and he falls to the ground in a pool of blood. Niall then hits the other guy seconds later. Everything goes quiet and all that's heard is out harsh breathing. 

"Is everyone okay?" Andy asks.

We all nod 

"Yeah, fuck" Niall whispers out.

"We need to get out of here now, quickly" Liam says seriously.

"Get in the car" Andy says.

Liam jumps back into the drivers seat and Niall and Andy get in the car. Zayn is still on top of Louis and they aren't moving, I can hear Zayn talking to Louis but can't hear what he is saying until I get closer to them.

"I'm so sorry Louis, I need you to look at me though and not Will, we need to get you out of here fast okay bud" Zayn is saying.

I look in front of Louis and I freeze, William's body is lying slumped over on the ground blood everywhere. He is definitely dead.

"Zayn" I call

He turns around, puts his gun away and halls Louis up from the ground, he takes him by the waist and leads him to the car. Louis won't take his eyes of William. I grab Louis when Zayn gets closer and he gets in the passenger seat next to Liam.

"Hey Lou. Let's get you into the car and safe okay" I say to him.

He doesn't respond is just pliant in my arms and I guide him in next to Andy and Niall. 

I buckle him in and we start to drive towards our destination. The car is silent and everyone is on edge, Louis is staring blankly at his hands In his lap.

"Is this what it's going to be like now, everyone I care about is going to get hurt or die?" Louis asks into the tense car. 

"Mate, I know it's hard right now but that's why we are taking you away. Our plan is to make you disappear, that will hopefully keep you and your loved ones safe" Andy says.

"Does it ever get easier?" He asks innocently.

"Does what get easier bud?" Zayn asks

"Watching people die" Louis says quietly, looking down at his lap.

We all look at each other awkwardly, this must be so hard for Louis, we are all used to this and have the personality to deal with this stuff, to put it aside and move on. Clearly Louis is an innocent quiet sheltered kid and it's only natural for him to take on all the emotions that come with what's happened. We need to make this as easy as possible for him and help him through this. He is going to need our support. 

"Yeah, kid it does" Niall pipes up. 

Louis sighs and rests his head on my shoulder. I move my arm around his waist and pull him tighter against me. We are all silent for the rest of the drive. Having Louis this close to me, his smell and him trusting me to comfort him makes my heart swell. I will do anything for this boy.

About 15 minuets before we reach our destination Liam tenses up in the front seat.

"What is it Li" Zayn asks.

Everyone turns their senses on quickly at the question. 

"We're being followed, a black Aston Martin is following us. Has been for 10 minuets" Liam says calmly.

"Harry" I hear a timid voice say from beside me. 

My grip tightens on Louis and I look down at him. He looks exhausted and scared.

"It's okay, this is our Job Louis, trust me baby" I tell him as I swipe his hair off his forehead.

"I can't do this anymore Harry, I just want it to stop. Please I thought I could handle this but I can't and I don't want to anymore" Louis tells me.

I can see him getting agitated and his breathing picks up. I hold him tightly in my arms trying to calm him.

"Haz, they are coming up on the left" Liam tells me.

Louis panics further but I have to let him go so I can grab my gun. Louis breathing picks up further, I'm so in tune with him and his body it surprises me.

"Louis,I need you to hop out of your seat and onto the floor for me" Andy asks Louis.

Louis does as he is told straight away as a gunshot passes the car and hits the rear view mirror. 

"Fucking cunts will pay for that" Niall yells as him and I grab our guns and start shooting at the car behind us through the window.

Andy is on top of Louis as Liam speeds down the road, Niall is hanging out one side of the car and me the other, it's hard to get a good aim or shot in and the escalade is quickly becoming embedded with bullet holes. 

"Harry, be careful!" I hear Andy yell at me as the cat comes up on my side and is across from me. Zayn then leans out the window too and we are both shooting at the car. Zayn manages to shoot the tyres out and all that can be heard is the shattering of glass and scratching of tyres as the car spins out of control down the freeway me crashes into the guardrail. I jump back inside the car and Zayn and Niall do the same. Liam puts the windows up as we finally pull into our destination. The airport. We pull straight up to the Tarmac where a private jet is waiting for us. We pull up and Liam and Zayn jump out of the car to talk to the officials on the ground. We need to get into the air quickly before we get caught up in another cross fire or even worse Louis is taken. 

"Louis, mate lets go" Niall says as him and Andy go to exit the car. 

Louis gets up off the floor shakily and shuffles out of the car. I follow him as he looks back at me so innocently. 

 

"It's okay Lou" I tell him. 

"No it's not Harry" he tells me and turns around and hastily makes his way onto the plane. Andy turns to me.

"It's okay Haz, he will come around. This must be really overwhelming for him" Andy says.

"Yeah I know, I just wish I could do something to help him" I say defeatedly.

"Just be there for him Haz" Andy says. I smile at him and we enter the plane. 

The plane is a typical private jet, it's huge and spacious with white leather seats and a private bedroom and bathroom at the back of the plane. I find the boys all seated together ready for take off. One of the air hostesses asks me to take my seat as we are taxing off the runway quickly. I find a seat and look over towards the boys, I don't spot Louis. I panic a little before I see him sitting in one of the seats at the front of the plane by himself. Niall catches my eye and gives me a sympathetic smile. I sigh and relax in my seat while we accent into the air. When we are safely in the air I take my seatbelt off and make my way towards Louis. He has his knees up to his chest and his feet on the seat, his head resting on top of them. He senses me coming and looks up at me as I kneel down on the ground in front of him.

"Hey baby" I say in a whisper as I reach out and swipe his fringe off his forehead.

"Hey" he says quietly.

"Listen, I know this is hard but I'm here, I want you to talk to me. I won't let anything happen to you Louis" I tell him sincerely.

"I know Harry....I....I just" he starts, tears in his eyes.

"What sweetheart?" I ask my heart breaking as Louis begins to open up to me. 

"When.....when I saw William killed I didn't know what to do......he....he's been my second father for so long and it hurt so bad and I feel so guilty he lost his life but....I just thought what if that was you. I couldn't handle that Harry. Just thinking about your lifeless body makes me sick I can't breathe. I need you... I can't loose you Harry" Louis says struggling for breath as his emotions get the better of him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhhhhhh don't work yourself up baby" I say trying to calm him down.

"How can you be so calm about this Harry. I can't deal with it" Louis yells. 

Suddenly Niall pipes up.

"Hey Lou, listen I know this is overwhelming but Harry is one of the best bud, he can definitely hold his own" he says walking over to us and kneeling down next to us.

"Yeah Lou, man do I have some stories I could tell you about young H here. Believe me you won't be doubting a thing once I've told you what he's like on the front line. He's saved my life a few times that's for sure" Andy says coming to join us.

"But the shield..they...they" Louis starts.

"Won't get their hands on you kid" Zayn says. Flopping down next to Louis in the spare seat.

"Once we are gone, you will see how this works. They won't find us Louis, they won't touch you or Harry. We promise" Liam says smiling. 

"Louis, we get new lives and a place to live, you can be anyone you want. Including being free" I say knowingly.

I see Louis mind tick over and a slight smile grace hips gorgeous lips.

"Now, buddy. How do you feel about black hair die and snakebites?" Zayn asks.

Louis beams at him and we all chuckle, this is going to be fun!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the long wait. I have been so so busy with work this had to take a backseat. I apologise, I appreciate all your comments and kudos I love you all xoxox

ONE YEAR LATER.

Louis POV

"Harder Harry, ughhhhhh" I scream into the room.

Our sweaty bodies grinding together making me moan at the contact. It's so hot in the room and the smell of sex lingers in the air. Harry picks up his pace and I moan into his mouth as we sloppily kiss.

"You like that baby?" Harry's husky voice asks. 

"Yeah....right there ughhhh" I practically scream Into the empty bedroom as Harry pounds my prostate over and over until I'm coming untouched all over my chest. 

"Fuck" Harry yells as he also comes inside me, slowing down on his release.

He lays down on top of me as our breathing goes back to normal. 

Harry and I have been sexually active and together officially for about 10 months now and I couldn't be happier. Harry is amazing and everything I could have asked for in a partner. I love him to death and we both have admitted so. 

"Baby" Harry says, bringing me out of my post orgasim haze. He swipes my sweaty fringe off my forehead.

"Haz" I say back, my voice breaking causing a slight chuckle from Harry.

"You okay there beautiful?" He asks and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah" I whisper, too out of it to care that Harry finds me amusing. 

"Come on I'll make you breakfast" he says as he pulls me up.

I go lazily but my feet stumble and I loose my footing and fall into Harry, he catches me amused.

"Good one today hey?" He asks.

"Always good with you Haz" I say with a slight smile. 

Harry kisses my forehead and wraps a protective arm around my waist. 

"Go shower baby and I'll have breakfast waiting for you" he tells me. 

I'm in no mood to argue as I slip out of his warm grip and make my way to the shower. Harry puts some boxers on and heads downstairs. I walk inside the fancy bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. My appearance has changed over the last year. I've now got jet black hair thanks to Zayn who chose the colour to dye my hair. I also have a piercing in my eyebrow. I look at the hickeys all over my body that Harry so possessively placed there, he loves marking me its one of his favourite things to do. And I secretly love it. 

Over the last year we have travelled through four different country's. We resided in Ireland for a few weeks then Germany and Italy but the shield managed to find us each time, within a matter of weeks. So the boys made the decision to move across the world, currently we are in Seattle and we have been here for six months. No trace of the shield at all. We all live together in a huge penthouse overlooking the city, it's beautiful. I have become really close with all the guys too which is nice. They don't treat me like a little kid, yes they are extremely protective and I have a thousand rules to abide by when it comes to leaving the apartment, but they are my very very close friends I guess you could even call them brothers. I haven't had any contact with my family for the last 12 months and it's killing me, although I don't let it show to the boys. I just want to talk to them, just once, just to hear their voices again. I still have nightmares about the charity event and Charlotte getting shot, as well as William and Jeremy. They still haunt my dreams but I try my hardest not to let it affect me, to try and block the memories out. It doesn't always work though. 

I sigh and continue on with my shower, when I'm done I dress in a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight grey T-Shirt. I have to head to uni this afternoon. So as not to raise suspicion of six guys living together in an apartment and to look as normal as possible, the boys enrolled me in university. I hate it and I loathe the study and assignments but I have to do it in order to appear normal. Our story is simple, I'm the misbehaving kid from London and has been sent to live with my older cousin (Andy) and his mates in the hopes they can steer me back on the right track of life. It's worked so far and no one has questioned our story. I'm supposed to lay low and not make many friends and just get by without causing to much attention. No one has recognised me at all, the American people don't really care to much about English politics and the Prime minister and his family. I'm thankful for that though.

I walk down the hallway and the stairs until I reach the kitchen I see Harry standing over the stove cooking an omelette whispering to Andy about something. I eye them intently, they seem in deep conversation about something. Liam and Niall are sitting on the bar stools at the kitchen bench when I enter, they see me look curiously towards Harry and Andy. Liam clears his throat as if warning the two I'm standing there. Harry turns around and sees me, smiling like everything is fine.

"Hey baby, didn't see you there, breakfast is almost ready take a seat" he says. He brings over the frypan and puts my omelet on a plate and hands it to me. 

I look at him and I can see his smile falter a little. I know something is wrong and everyone is looking between us, the room is silent.

"What's going on Harry?" I ask taking the plate from him and placing it on the counter, I don't have an appetite anymore. 

"Nothing Lou, nothing's wrong, now eat up or you will be late for uni" Liam chimes in rescuing Harry from answering my question. 

I look towards Liam and he avoids my eyes, all the boys do. 

"Where's Zayn?" I ask, knowing that Zayn and I share a special friendship and he would tell me what's going on.

"He's at the shops, Lou" Niall says happily.

"Something's going on and I want to know what" I say, stubbornly to the room.

Harry sighs and rubs his eyes in frustration.

"Jesus Harry, if I'm that annoying to you I apologise....just forget it" I say angrily and go to leave the room.

"Lou" Harry tries but I ignore him.

I pick up my pace, going back to my bedroom to grab my uni things to leave. I round the corner near the hall way and I bump Into Zayn who catches me before I fall to the ground.

"Whoa there little Lou, where are you off too in a hurry kid?" He asks holding me at arms length.

"Out" I say upset and continue to walk past him as the others enter the hallway. Zayn looks to them confused.

"I'm sure they will have no problem telling you what's going on, it's just me you all keep shit from" I say and I continue on my way to my room. 

I can hear them having a conversation but I don't bother to listen. I grab my backpack and my phone and I leave the room. I go past the lounge room where the boys are all gathered and head to the front door.

"Oi, where the bloody hell do you think you're going" Niall yells towards me as my hand reaches the door knob.

The rest of the boys look towards me.

"Uni" I say like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know you can't go out by yourself Louis, that one of us has to go with you" Liam says.

I sigh frustrated.

"I really don't give a shit right now, I just want to be by myself right now okay" I say sassily.

"No it's not okay, you know the rules" Andy says, scolding me.

"Well it's not okay that you are keeping things from me" I say back.

Harry comes over towards me and leads me over to the couch.

"We aren't keeping anything from you baby, we just don't know how to tell you without you getting upset" he says as he Sits me down on the couch.

"Well I'm already upset so just tell me" I say.

Harry looks around the room and then back to me.

"Lou, it's about Lottie" he says and my heartbeat picks up at the thought of my sister. What if something has happened to her. I try not to show the panic in my face but I fail miserably.

"Shhh, it's okay she is fine Lou, Lottie is fine" Liam reassures me.

"Then.....what is it?" I ask, relieved she is okay. 

"Lottie...has just given birth to a baby girl, your an uncle Lou" Harry tells me gently.

I look at Harry in disbelief, Lottie has had a baby? That's amazing, I'm an uncle. But wait how do they know this? Has Harry been communicating with my family without me knowing?

"How.....but how do you know Harry" I ask the joy of my sister giving birth slowly slipping away.

Harry sighs.

"You knew she was pregnant? You have been communicating with everyone back home and you didn't tell me" I say angrily.

"Lou...we" Zayn starts but I turn and glare at him and he quiets.

"I ask you on a daily basis, if you have heard anything if I can call and talk to them but you always tell me no, that you haven't heard that it's for my safety! but all along you have been lying to me?" I yell as I stand up.

"Louis, you have to understand that we need to keep you safe, if you call them or communicate with anyone back home your location can be traced" Niall tells me.

"Then how can you talk to them huh? Don't give me that shit" I yell.

"Louis" Harry says sternly, his dominance usually works on me but I don't want a bar of Harry right now. I'm so angry. 

I turn on my heel and make a run for it, I open the front door and make it to the stairs and make my way down to the bottom of the building and into the streets of Seattle. The warm breeze hits my skin as I walk quickly down the streets, into the crowd of people. I can feel eyes on me but I pay no attention wanting to get away for a while. 

I am so angry at the boys from keeping this from me. I can't believe it, I'm an uncle and I couldn't be happier. I'm so happy that Charlotte is okay and well and is living her life. I just really need to talk to her, congratulate her. I need to hear her voice. One phone call can't hurt can it? Before I know what I'm doing I'm standing at a pay phone and reverse charging a call. 

 

"Hello" her voice after so long brings tears to my eyes.

"Lotts" I choke out.

"Oh my god Louis!!" She replies. 

I know I will be in deep shit if the boys found out I called Lottie but I had to hear her voice, I just pray that I haven't caused a crises and everything will be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but just wanted to get something out xx

LOUIS POV

I spend a good half an hour on the phone with Lottie, I can't believe I'm an uncle. She has a beautiful baby girl called Ella and I can't wait to meet her...whenever that may be. Lottie tells me everyone is doing well and they miss me, she says dad has been working tirelessly to find these guys that are after me and she thinks they are close because the police have been around at all hours. This makes me relax a little, I might be able to come home soon. Lottie promises not to tell anyone that I called, knowing what the consequences could be, we finally say a tearful goodbye and then she is once again gone. 

When I hang up I forget that I'm in the busy city of Seattle alone and I come back to reality as I look around the crowded streets at people going about their day. I exit the phone booth and contemplate my options. I am in deep shit, I know that for a fact. It's whether I go back and face the Wrath of the boys now or later. I sigh knowing Harry will be going out of his mind with worry and I don't want to put him through that for longer than necessary. I start making my way back through the streets and I can't help the uneasy feeling I get, I feel like I'm being watched. I pick up my pace and I can't seem to shake the feeling. I decide to call Harry to see if he can meet me half way or something, I'm actually getting a little scared. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around and realise there is no one behind me and I start to freak out. The crowd has died down the further I walk from the city and there are only few people on the streets now. I reach in my pocket for my phone when I realise I left it in the apartment. Shit. I curse myself, I turn around and start jogging back. I can hear someone behind me again but I don't want to look. I am just coming up to our building when I round the corner and slam straight into a chest. Im grabbed before I can hit the ground but I panic and struggle in the tight grip. Until I hear the calming voice of Zayn.

"Lou, Louis, shhhhhh...stop its okay its me... its Zayn!!" He tells me. 

I begin to calm down and look into his eyes to see concern and worry.

"Fuck Zayn, you scared the shit out of me" I yell at him.

"You are in so much fucking trouble kid, Harry is loosing his mind. But we have to deal with that later" Zayn tells me. 

He doesn't take his eyes off me and his demeanour is tense and controlling. It's intimidating so I bight my tongue at the sassy remark I was about to spit back at him.

"You need to listen to me carefully and do what I say" he says and I freeze.

Something is wrong

"O..okay" I say quietly.

"Don't look behind you and just keep walking into the building with me okay, don't look back and don't try anything stupid like running okay" he tells me seriously.

"Yeah okay" I say.

He straightens me up and we both turn around and continue walking, Zayn is on alert and I'm scared. We make it to the building and into the lift, once we are inside I turn towards him.

"What's wrong?" I ask my voice slightly shaking.

"You were followed" he says simply and the colour drains from my face. 

The lift doors open and Zayn escorts me to the apartment by the arm, I can't really comprehend what's happening. We've been found and it's all my fault. Zayn opens the apartment door and we walk in. I'm rounded on instantly.

"Where the fuck have you been Louis!" Harry's voice is the first to hit me....hard. 

"I...i.....I just" 

"Save it, you called home, we know....pack your shit we are leaving" Andy yells at me.

"What?...how" I ask surprised, how did they know I called home?

"It's our job to know Louis, and now we have to leave before we are found, how stupid can you be, we have rules for a fucking reason!!" Its Niall's turn to yell now. I flinch at his tone.

"It's too late, he was followed, leave everything we have to get out now" Zayn's eerily calm voice tells the room. 

"Shit" Harry curses.

"Jesus Louis, this isn't a god dam game kid!!" Liam yells.

I feel myself breaking, Ive disappointed the boys and I hate myself for it.

"I'm....I'm sorry" I say looking down at my feet"

"Are you? Because this is what they have been waiting for, one of us to slip up. They have been hot on our tail for months and it takes one fuck up and the last year comes crashing down.... I love you to death Louis but Jesus you can be so stupid sometimes. You have really fucked up" Harry yells. 

I don't want to hear anymore, I know the boys are just worried about me and that's why they are lashing out on me.... but it hurts so bad. Tears sting my eyes and I wipe them away furiously, trying not to appear weak. I see Harry sigh as he looks at me with sympathy. He begins to walk towards me.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped we were just so fucking worried Lou" he says as he reaches out to me. 

I flinch away though.

"It's fine I....I fucked up, I'm sorry" I say and I push past him and the boys to get to my room. 

"Louis" Harry calls after me.

"We're sorry kid we shouldn't have spoke to you like that" Andy yells after me.

I don't listen though I head straight to Harry and my room and begin to pack my stuff. I walk into the pitch black room and shut the door. That's weird, why are all my lights off. I try to find the light switch but before I do I feel a hand snake around my waist and one cover my mouth. The light is turned on and I'm face to face with four beefy guys dressed in black with ski masks on. I try to struggle but it's a lost cause. I feel someone's hot breath in my neck and my ear.

"Gotcha" an evil voice says and I know that there is no escaping now, that after a year of running I've finally been caught by the 'Shield'


	15. Chapter 15

My breaths are ragged and the gloved hand over my mouth is restricting my breathing, I'm not getting enough oxygen. I panic heavily and even though I know it's a lost cause I struggle like mad to break free of the hold I'm being held in. 

"He's a feisty one Max" one of the guys in front of me snakily remarks as they all laugh at my pathetic attempts to escape.

"He is, I'm sure he will give us a run for our money, I'm going to enjoy torturing his pretty little body though" Max the man who is holding me laughs. 

Fuck I'm dead, I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do about it. 

Suddenly I'm lifted off the ground slightly and begun to be carried out, we don't head out the way these guys came in though, through the the window. Instead they are leading me straight back out into the lounge room to where the boys are all gathered. I can hear their low voices discussing a plan. I struggle so much trying to get free, I don't want anything to happen to any of the boys and I'm scared shitless. 

We round the corner and one of the masked men fires a gun to the roof gathering the boys attention. They all turn around and freeze when they see me held hostage. 

"Well well well, boys looks like we finally got one up on you hey!!" Max laughs at them all.

"What the fuck?" Niall says completely taken aback.

"Louis" Harry says, it's meant to be a comforting assurance but it's anything but, I can hear the strain in his voice and I know I'm fucked. 

"Just let him go" Zayn tries and is met with a roomful of laughter at his request.

"Sure, we've just been chasing you guys around the globe for the past fucking year and now that we have what we want we will just give him up willingly" they laugh.

Zayn Doesn't falter he keeps his gaze on them, 

"Louis relax, you will be okay" Harry says to me. His eyes are locked with mine and I want to believe him but I'm trapped and I know I can't escape. 

"Hmmmmmmm you're so sure of that Harry, but let me tell you...once Leo gets his hands on young Louis here.....he will be begging for death" Max says evilly.

I try to scream through his hand but it comes out muffled, suddenly Max is passed a cloth and it replaces his hand. I can hear Harry and the boys yelling and telling me they will find me and I'll be okay, I hear gun shots and I can feel my body moving but I black out before I can even asses what's happening. 

I wake up and I'm dizzy and disorientated, when everything comes flooding back to me I panic. I try to move but I realise my hands are chained above my head. I have a piece of duck tape over my mouth but my legs are free. I look down and realise I'm just in my black boxers. I scan the room and it looks like I'm in a hotel, it's extremely fancy and the mattress I'm lying on is comfortable. I'm slightly confused. I look up to the ceiling and see a camera attached, pointing straight towards me. Realisation hits me that my family and Harry and the boys can see me, I'm being watched by not only the guys who took me but my loved ones as well. Tears sting my eyes, I know I'm about to be tortured and hurt and everyone will see. It's embarrassing and i know I'm not strong enough for this I know I'm going to break. I hear the door open to my left and the light flicks on. I come face to face with a man in a business suit, he is clean cut, handsome and I know he means danger. I recognise his face as Leo Cullen. 

"Hello Louis" he says calmly as he stands at the end of the bed. 

I look at him in the eyes, he smirks slightly at me and places his hands in his pants pockets.

"Oh...right how silly of me, you can't talk" he chuckles. 

I try to struggle against the chains the metal digging into my wrists but it's no use. 

"Just calm down handsome" Leo says, his voice silky smooth.

"I trust you know why you are here no?" He laughs.

"Let me tell you, your dad killed my son and now......now it's my turn to kill his" he smiles.

"My son was shot, thankfully he died instantly, no pain at all......but you see, I want revenge and to get my revenge I'm going to hurt you Louis, and if and only if your really lucky....then I'll kill you" he says dead cold towards me. 

My heart rate picks up as the tears come flowing out of my eyes. Leo then turns to leave the room. He stops at the doorway and turns.

"Oh and say hi to everyone at home, including lover boy. I know they are waiting anxiously to see what's in store for you" he laughs.

Then he is gone and the door is shut. I feel like I can't breathe I don't want this to happen I'm so so so scared. I try to struggle but I'm just hurting myself more as my wrists start to bleed. I guess I should get used to the pain though. I give up my body exhausted, I try to keep my eyes open but I can't and I'm succumbed to sleep again.

HARRYS POV

We watch on the screen set up in our new hotel room, as Leo is with Louis. My heart is breaking as I watch the fear in Louis eyes, we can see and hear everything that is going on and none of us can do anything to stop it.

When Louis was dragged out of the apartment, Liam was shot in the leg and Niall in the arm. Thank god they are okay. We failed to stop them escaping though and it's no secret we all feel like utter shit as we watch the innocent boy on our TV screen. Louis parents flew in yesterday and his mum refuses to watch the screen and is instead in the hotel room next door. Louis dad is beside himself as we have every secret agent and intellect trying to locate Louis. Leo isn't stupid though, he knows it will probably take us two days to find them. He isn't planning to keep Louis alive that long though. 

We are all sitting on the couch in the penthouse as the police busy around us. I look back at the screen and see that Louis has finally stopped struggling and has passed out. I pray we find him before anything bad happens to him. Suddenly I feel the couch dip next to me and I turn to see the Prime Minister sitting next to me, his bloodshot eyes and scruffy appearance prove he is handling this extremely badly. His only son is being held captive right under his nose and it's all his fault.

"Are you okay Harry?" He asks me 

"I'm okay, I should be asking you the same question" I say back.

He smiles slightly and looks down at his hands.

"I....I know about you two" he says and my breath hitches, 

"Sir....I" I start

"It's okay Harry I know you two love each other and I swear when we find him I will let him be himself, I'll let you two come out to the world I swear it, I just want him safe" he tells me sincerely.

 

"I love him......so much, I want to be with him for the rest of our lives sir.....I'm handing in my resignation, I can't do this anymore, he means to much to me and I just want him safe and to put him first" I tell him sincerely.

He looks at me and we stare at each other in the eyes. 

"Thank you Harry, thank you for keeping him safe for as long as you did and for being there for him. I mean it, I trust you to make him happy" he tells me.

I smile slightly. Under normal circumstances that's exactly what I want to hear, I should be feeling elated and on top of the world but I'm not...Louis is in trouble and when I find him I won't hesitate to kill anyone who touches him.

We are then interrupted by movement on the screen. Three masked men storm into Louis room, he jolts awake on the bed and tries to struggle away from them. One of the men grabs his hair and I hear his muffled scream, he is then punched in the face and and his body assaulted. They beat Louis continuously and I can't watch, I hear a sob to my right and know Ben is breaking. We can hear Louis screams and it's sickening and painful and none of us can do anything about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Please, let me be dead, please..... I think to myself, I don't want to open my eyes and face the pain anymore. My body is so sore and I can't deal with it. I've been beaten twice and I can feel my ribs have cracked, my right arm is definitely broken as are probably half the bones in my body. The pain is just too much. My hands are still tied above my head and I can't even feel them anymore. The once white plush mattress has blood all over it and I can't even remember how or where it's come from. 

I whimper when I realise I'm still alive and I come back fully alert to the hotel room I'm being held in. 

"So Louis, you're in tremendous pain I understand" Leo smirks at me from a chair beside the bed. 

I can't talk and my breathing is irregular and I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"Are you going to beg me to kill you yet?" He smirks.

I can't talk because the duck tape over my mouth is still in place, Leo lets out an evil laugh and gets up off his chair and comes over to me, he crouches down next to my face.

"You are so handsome, it's such a pity" he says thoughtfully.

"I've got something planned for you Louis and afterwards I may or may not kill you" he says smiling.

"Boys" he yells 

Two men in black come into the room, I recognise them as two of the guys that brought me here. They are carrying a huge tub that looks like a bath. It's full of water. I panic and start squirming as best I can on the bed. I don't want anymore pain.

My arms are untied by one of the goons, while Leo goes and sits back down in his chair to watch. I'm pulled off the bed harshly and I scream at the pain, it's muffled by my gag though.

"Shut the fuck up" one of them spits at me.

I'm trying to hold myself together but I've never experienced this much pain before in my life. I actually wonder how and why I'm still alive. 

"Kneel down" one of them spits at me and I'm on my knees in a second after being pushed.

The tub of water is in front of me, it then hits me what they plan to do. My eyes widen and I try to get away, I ignore the pain but I'm held tightly on both sides of my arms. The grip of the two goons leaving multiple bruises.

"Get going boys" Leo instructs.

My head is then pushed into the water and I struggle to breathe, I can't get a breath and I'm being held down. No matter how much I try I can't get free. Just when I feel myself slipping I'm pulled out of the water, I'm met with laughter. I try to get my breath back but the only oxygen I'm receiving is coming through my nose. I'm crying and panicking. Leo steps in front of me and crouches down.

"Shhhhh, it's okay your okay relax" he tells me. 

I relax as best I can and somewhat calm down, tears are still streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Louis, Harry and your dad have been on to us for the last few days and even though I planned for them to find you. I thought I would have a week at best to do what I wanted to you. They didn't allow me to have that week, and are coming for you. As much as I would love to stick around, I can't and this is where we depart. I have my revenge on your father and your death will only make me smile more" Leo tells me.

So Harry and my dad know where I am, Leo is going to kill me now, I'm going to die by drowning. 

"Don't cry Louis, you did so well" Leo chuckles.

"Have fun boys, you have 20 minutes" he tells them.

Leo then makes his way in front of the camera, where everyone can see what's happening to me.

"It's been a pleasure Ben, I truly hope you never recover from this. Watch as Louis dies a horrible death all because of your hand. This is all your fault" Leo says, he smirks and then he is gone and out the door. 

I'm suddenly grabbed again and harshly put back under the water, my lungs fill up and I struggle even though I know it's pointless. My life is about to end but I fight my hardest against it. 

I'm pulled back up again and I'm coughing and spluttering trying to get the air back into my lungs, I don't get time to recover fully though before I'm underwater again. This time though I'm not being brought up. I start slipping into unconsciousness and I welcome the darkness.

HARRYS POV.

"We've found them Ben, 10 fucking minuets from here" I find myself telling the Prime minister.

"Is there a team?" He asks me.

"Yes everyone is ready to go, I've been told you need to stay here" I tell him sympathetically. 

"Harry, he is my god dam son" Ben yells to the room.

Louis is still up on the television, Leo has been watching him sleep for two hours now and it's sick, I want to rip his mother fucking head off and hold Louis in my arms.

"I know sir, when we get clearance you can come, I'll be there sir" I tell him

"Please save him Harry....I'm begging you please" he asks me and the tears are flowing down his face now, I've never in my life seen him this vulnerable.

"I love him sir, I will bring him home. You have my word" I tell him. 

 

I then turn and I'm out the door, Niall. Zayn, Andy and Liam follow me to the four cars and all the police and men we have organised. We enter the car and the ride is silent. 

Hang in there Louis...please, is all I keep repeating in my head. Zayn must sense my worry and places his and on my thigh.

"We will get him Haz, don't worry" he tells me

I nod my head at him.

"We all know what to do?" I ask the car.

"Yep, let's blow some mother fucking brains up" Niall says as we pull up to the hotel that Louis is in. I just hope we get to him in time.

When we enter everything happens in a blur, I see Leo exiting the lift in the lobby and I don't even hesitate to fire a shot and it hits him square in the head and he falls to the floor. We ride the lift up to level 12 and it's a massive blur of screaming and gun fire and blood before I reach the door to the room Louis is being kept in. I can hear people on the other side and I know he isn't alone. Zayn and Andy are beside me and we break the door in a swift movement. What I see makes the colour drain from my face and my heart shatter. 

Louis is being held underwater by two men, he isn't struggling though and his body is still. Zayn makes quick work of killing the two men. I run over to Louis and pull him out of the water. My poor boy is not breathing I untie his hands and pull the duck tape off his mouth, his lips are blue. I lay him down carefully on the floor and I check his pulse, it's still there but it's weak. Andy is on the radio signalling the ambulance is clear to come up and to hurry. 

Louis is just in his boxers and his body looks broken, he looks so beautiful and at peace but I need him back, I need him....he can't die. I start chest compressions and CPR. Five chest compressions, two breaths in the mouth and I don't stop. Louis isn't responding but I won't stop.

"Louis, fuck please.....come on baby" I yell at him as I pump his chest.

"Come on Lou...you can do it" Zayn says from beside me.

We get nothing,

"Please don't leave me Louis, please" I try frantically.

Tears are streaming down my face and I'm about to break.

"Louis!!!!" I yell and I punch his chest harshly sobbing.

Suddenly he coughs and Zayn is quick to roll him on his side as he coughs and vomits up the water in his lungs.

"That's it kid, get it out" Zayn encourages Louis.

I wipe my tears from my eyes and look thankfully towards Zayn who smiles back at me.

"Ha...a...rry" Louis chokes out.

"I'm here baby, I'm here...you're okay now I promise" I tell him. 

He hasn't opened his eyes yet and he starts to cry.

"Hey...shhhhhhhhh it's okay I'm here. I'm so so sorry Lou, God I'm so sorry baby" I tell him. 

He slowly blinks his eyes open and I finally see his beautiful blue eyes. I thought I had lost him.

"There's those beautiful eyes, stay with me okay...don't close them again" I tell him.

I need to keep him awake until the ambulance comes. What's taking them so long.

"They will be here in a minute, needed the all clear form downstairs" andy tells us as if reading my mind,

"It hurts Haz, so bad......make it stop please" Louis asks me.

My heart breaks I just want to make it all better and I can't. I pull him up and gently into my arms careful of his injury's. I hold him close to me. He lets out a little whimper and coughs into my chest, he sounds wheezy and like he is struggling to breathe.

"Louis" Zayn says as he reaches out to cup Louis cheek. 

"Louis, stay with us babes, just try and breathe" he says.

I panic, Louis sounds like he is really struggling.

"Please Louis, just hang in there please, don't leave me please" I whisper.

"It hurts Haz.....I caaaant bbreathhe and I just want it to stop, I wanted him to kill me" Louis says.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay.......I promise it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you...ever again, I promise. I need you to stay awake though baby" I tell him.

Finally the ambulance storms into the room and they take over. Louis is flitting in and out of consciousness and they struggle to stabilise him so they can move him. They place Louis on the stretcher and put an oxygen mask over his face. He starts to freak out at the contact, trying to take it off.

"Shhhhh baby, it's helping you breathe, your okay no one is going to hurt you" I reassure him.

He relaxes a little and allows the ambulance officer to put the mask on. 

"Good boy" I tell him.

"Okay let's move, we need to get him to a hospital now" the ambulance officer tells the room. 

They move out and by the time we make it to the ambulance Louis is out cold. I climb in the back with them and we head to the hospital.

"Is it okay that he is asleep?" I ask the officer concerned.

"It's not ideal but his body is purely exhausted and we can't do much to keep him awake. We just need to get him to the hospital to get him treated quickly" she says to me.

"Will he be okay" I ask, my vulnerability showing again. 

"From what I can tell, he has extensive injuries to his body, his arm and ribs are broken and we need to watch for secondary drowning, all we can do is hope that Louis is strong enough and wants to fight" she says.

My chest feels like someone is sitting on it, I know Louis is strong, he needs to fight. I pray that he is okay and he comes back to me.

Six hours later after waiting in a private wing of the hospital, provided for the prime minister and his family. We are all waiting in the hospital room for Louis to come back from surgery. Turns out all but one rib was broken and one had punctured his lung. His right arm is broken horribly and needed surgery to correct it. Everything went well and the doctors are happy, they are however concerned about secondary drowning, he is on a ventilator and his lungs keep filling up with fluid that they are struggling to get rid of. Louis is wheeled in the room and his parents look heartbroken. Charlotte is crying her eyes out and fizzy is just staring at the wall. Louis is hooked up to all sorts of machines and he looks so small and fragile.

I sigh and settle in my chair for the night, none of us know when or if Louis will wake up but it doesn't matter I am not leaving his side until he does.


	17. Chapter 17

LOUIS POV

I feel like I'm drowning and can't break the surface, I'm being pulled under and I can't get back. I can hear voices but I feel like I'm choking. I cough and I can't breathe and I'm taken back to the hotel room and Leo and being pushed underwater. I begin to panic, I feel like I'm still under water and I can't breathe.

"Louis, it's mum sweetheart just relax, they are going to take the tube out of your throat so you can breathe" a voice that sounds like my mother says.

My mum is here? Tube in my throat? I'm so confused but I continue to panic at my lack of oxygen.. 

I can feel hands carding thorough my hair but I don't want them there, they aren't Harry's. I struggle but my arms aren't working properly and my right arm feels so heavy. 

"Alright Louis...relax I'm taking the tube out now" a voice I don't recognise tells me.

I feel like my throat is ripped apart as the so called tube exits my mouth, I can breathe, but i fear I'm going to be pushed underwater again. My breathing is ragged and I'm to scared to come back to reality. I don't want to face my torture, my body is aching and so so sore I want to ask for death. I feel myself slipping under again and a very loud beeping noise. 

"Louis, it's dad buddy, can you relax for us....you're safe" my dads gentle voice reaches my ears. 

I don't believe it though, I can't I'm to scared, I want Harry. Where is Harry? If my family is really here Harry would be too. I feel some kind of mask being attached to my face and I sob, the tears come freely now and I panic even further, get it off, I need to breathe. I can't breathe. 

"We need to calm him down or we will have to put him back under" a males voice states sympathetically. It's probably one of Leo's men and they are finding new ways to hurt me.

"Harry, love, please.....he needs you now" my mothers voice says, she is so close yet so far away.

Does that mean Harry is here?

"Louis......baby?" The voice is so soothing, instantly soothing. Warm hands are now sweeping across my forehead and the familiar smell of Harry engulfs me. 

"It's me baby, just relax. You're safe now......I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Lou" he tells me.

I whimper and continue my tears.

"I need you to open your eyes sweetheart. I'll be right here when you do....I'm waiting for you" Harry gently tells me. 

I feel him kiss my head and his hands still on my forehead. I'm so scared to open my eyes but the urge to see my Harry again wins out. My eyes feel like led but I push as hard as I can and I eventually blink my eyes open. It's blurry at first but when my eyes focus I see my parents standing to one side with Charlotte, Liam ,fizzy and James. Niall, Liam, Andy and Zayn at the foot of my bed and holding my left hand and smiling his gorgeous dimpled smile at me is my Harry. He is leaning over me, our faces inches apart.

"Hi beautiful, I'm so happy to see you" he tells me. 

My parents are crying, everyone is except James whose face remains solemn. Harry has tears in his eyes and I slowly lift the oxygen mask off my face and cough weakly.

"Hhhhaaazz" I weakly croak out.

My breathing is still too fast and I'm finding it hard to believe what I'm seeing is real.

"Louis, look at me" Harry says gently but demandingly.

I look at him in the eyes and they are so beautiful I forget everyone else in the room.

"That's it, good boy...can you hear that beeping?" He asks me smiling slightly to reassure me.

I listen and I can make out a high pitch beeping noise that's really,really annoying.

I manage to nod my head.

"Yeah? Well that's beeping so loud because you are panicking....you need to relax and calm down. I know you are in pain and I know it hurts baby, but we need you to relax. Can you do that for me?" He asks me.

I want the noise to stop and I want to breathe normally so I nod again.

"Good boy, let me put the mask back on your face..." Harry starts and I'm reminded of the gag I had on for days on end, restricting my oxygen flow and I panic even more and shake my head at Harry. It hurts my body and the pain registers in my brain now.

"Shhhhhh, calm down, it's here to help you, just like me, I promise....trust me Louis" he says looking straight in my eyes. 

I then let him put the mask back on me.

"Just breathe baby" he tells me

"In and out....that's it" Harry grabs my left hand and puts it over his heart on his chest. 

Harry's heartbeat is a little quick, like he himself is worried. His breathing is even though and as I start to respond to him and relax, he does the same.

"Good boy, that's it" he reassures me.

When my breathing is normal again I start coughing wetly and it hurts badly.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay....are you in pain?" Harry asks.

"Huurts" I manage.

There is movement to my right and a doctor in a white coat is standing next to the bed. 

"I'm going to give you something for the pain Louis, it will make you tired, just go with it though okay" the doctor says. 

I want to stay with Harry though, I don't want to leave him again

"Harry.....I want..I want to be with you, I want to stay" I cry.

"I know baby, you are so brave but your body needs its strength Lou, just have a sleep and I promise I'll be right here when you wake up" Harry tells me.

"What if you're not? What if you leave and they come back.... I'm scared" I tell him.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm here, they will never come near you again baby...ever" Harry tells me.

I feel my eyes drooping again and Harry whispering sweet things in my ear. As I drift off to sleep again.

HARRYS POV

As soon as Louis eyes close I kiss his forehead and straighten up, the entire room is silently gawking at me and our interaction. 

"Harry....you are amazing. Thank you!" Louis mum says to me and I look towards my feet and blush.

"He loves you Harry, so much...thank you for looking after him" Charlotte says to me.

I look up towards Louis family, they are all staring at me smiling.

"Always, I will always look after him" I say seriously and Charlotte smirks knowingly at me.

"So I guess you will be handing in your resignation then? To be with my son?" Ben asks me.

I look at his face and can see the slight glimpse of a smile. 

"Yes...sir" I say.

He sighs and looks towards Johanna to smile.

"Well, I guess we need to hire a new team, one for Louis and Harry" he says.

I smile widely at them and they smile back at me.

"I want you to know Harry, as soon as Louis is better and out of here I want him to come out....you can both come out to the world and be yourselves. I want you both to be happy" he says.

"Thank you sir....that means so much and I know it means the world to Louis" I tell him.

He nods knowingly.

"Alright, I think we need to disperse, now we know Louis is going to be okay. I hate to say it but I need to get back to the office, Charlotte you need to get home to Ellie and we all could use a break. Harry go home and shower and come back fresh for when Louis wakes. The doctor said it will be several hours before he stirs again" 

We all nod and begin to pack up our stuff and exit the hospital room. I'm nervous about leaving Louis by himself but Leo is dead and there are guards at every possible entry and exit to the hospital. I still have an uneasy feeling though and I look towards my beautiful boy in the bed and I don't move a muscle wanting to be by his side just in case.

"Haz, bud. Come on let's go you need a rest, you have been here for 6 days Haz" Zayn comes over and tells me. He rests a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I look at him and smile slightly.

"I don't want to leave him" I tell him.

"We know mate, he won't be awake for a few hours, just lets get you home and cleaned and fed and we will bring you straight back up okay" he tells me honestly.

"Yeah, yeah okay...yeah" I agree. 

I say my goodbyes to Louis and we walk out of the room. When we make it to the downstairs foyer of the hospital I get a really uneasy feeling. The whole ride back to Louis, is tense and I can't get this feeling to stop. I make myself have a shower and eat and three hours later the boys are bringing me back to the hospital. My gut is churning and I'm anxious to see Louis. When we reach his floor I practically run for his door, causing a chuckle from the boys.

I smile but when I open the door it fades, Louis is lying on the bed eyes wide in fear as James, Fizzies husband stands over him. His hand is over Louis mouth and nose and his other hand is playing with the machines next to Louis. There is a loud beeping noise and Louis begins to choke and splutter.

"You think you would get away that easily? I can't let you live Louis, I've been working with 'shield' since the beginning. Jeremy and I have been planning your death for years. It gives me great pleasure to be the one to finally end your life" he says to Louis.

"Like fuck you will" I yell.

James turns around so fast and let's go of Louis, who is trying to get his breath back. The security team come storming into the room and gets James in a hold and drags him off screaming profanities and Louis and I. I look over to Louis who looks so broken and scared. I rush towards him and bring him into my arms, nurses and doctors flit around until Louis machines are fixed. I calm Louis down and vow to myself that no one will come near my boy again.


	18. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I'm sorry, just wrapping up the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the long updates, my next fic will be completed before I post :) I a, a little disappointed with this fic not my best writing but I hope you all liked it. Xoxoxo

LOUIS POV.

"Harry!!!!" I scream into the dark room. 

I've woken again from a nightmare.

"It's okay Lou, I'm here relax, it's just another dream" Harry calms me. 

I snuggle into his side and calm myself down. There is a knock at the door and our security guards Luke and Sam come into the room.

"Another dream?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, we're all good, thanks guys" Harry says and they exit the room again.

It's been four months since my kidnapping, four months of rehabilitation, learning to walk properly, gaining movement in my arm again. Four months of frustration and nightmares but four months of Harry by my side and without him I would never have gotten through it all. I got out of the hospital two months ago and Harry and I moved into our own apartment. Of course we have our own security team watching us at all times still but it's definitely bearable with Harry by my side. 

We came out to the world a month ago and although we have gotten some hate and death threats it's nothing serious and most of the public have supported us. It's done nothing to affect dads popularity with the public and he is stronger and more popular than ever. After James tried to kill me, he was locked up. Fizz is still trying to come to terms with everything but she said she should have seen the signs herself. No one blames her though and she even has a new guy in her life. 

"You want to talk about it Lou?" Harry asks.

I sigh 

"You're getting sick of me aren't you? Tired of being woken up every night by my screams, tired of having to be by my side, tired of this lifestyle" I say quietly scared of the answer I will get.

Harry chuckles, his hand runs up and down my arm soothing me.

"No Louis, gosh you're crazy sometimes. I will never, ever be sick of you baby. I'm here to love you and support you and if it takes the rest of our lives for you to be nightmare free than I'll still be here calming you down every night" Harry says.

"I love you Haz" I say as I kiss his bare chest.

"I love you too baby" he says and he is instantly on top of me, kissing my neck.

"Now how bout I make you forget that awful dream hey?" He says sexily. 

"Yeah...yes please ughhh" I pant as Harry sucks love bites into my neck. 

He then moves so his lips meet mine in a sweet but heated kiss. His tongue invades my mouth and I respond back by massaging his. He moans into the room and I respond by placing my hands in his hair and pulling. Harry loves it.

Harry pulls down my boxers slowly and puts his fingers in my mouth

"Suck baby" he tells me and I do as I'm told. I moan around his fingers. 

"Going to open you up now Lou, get you ready for me yeah?" Harry talks to me.

"Yeah, Harry yes please!!" I say.

We have just started and I'm already so turned on. 

Harry moves his fingers down to my entrance and slowly makes his way in scissoring me open. 

"So tight baby, so tight for me" Harry moans. 

I reach down and grab onto Harry's cock. I push his boxers down and start pumping him slowly. 

"God Louis, I want you so bad" he tells me.

We end up in another snogging session, panting and sweating. Soon enough Harry is pushing into me and I moan loudly.

"Let them hear you baby, let everyone know you're mine and I make you feel so good" Harry whispers to me.

"Ughhh Harry!" I practically yell into the room. 

"That's it" Harry tells me. 

He then changes position and hits my prostate head on. 

"Aghhhhhh, there Harry right there" I practically yell.

"Right there? Like this baby?" He asks as he pounds into me hitting my spot every time.

"Yes, there Harry!!!" I yell.

"I'm going to come Haz, please let me come" I ask pleading with him.

"You are such a good boy Lou, you can come now, shout my name baby" he says and I do.

I come loudly shouting Harry's name. He comes at the same time with a low grunt of my name.

When we both come down from our highs and clean up we snuggle back into bed together. 

"I love you Louis, I'm here forever" Harry says to me.

"I want you forever Harry, mine forever"

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again baby, I'm here to protect you and love you forever" Harry tells me, he kisses my head and we fall into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms. I know Harry and I will be together forever, growing old together. We just fit like puzzle pieces. He is my soulmate and I can't wait to see what our life together brings.


	19. Chapter 19

Just posted my new fic, it's called 'ours'


End file.
